


From Hello

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Abusive Ex's, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is back from his latest UC op and finds a few things have changed. There's a new bartender at the Penny, Andy McNally, and although sparks fly her past causes her to fight the feelings. Rating could change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had just come home from his latest op, it was his second night home and he was meeting his friends at the Penny. He took his favorite seat at the bar with hthe guys. "Of course nothing's changed around here."

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "Oh brother.  A few things have."

Just then the new bartender walked over.  "Hey guys!  The usual?"

Sam turned to see one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.  Jerry chuckled.  "Hey Andy!  Yeah.  We'll have the usual.  This is our buddy Sam.  Sam, say hi to Andy.  She's the new bartender."

Andy nearly melted when he smiled.  She held out her hand.  "Hi. Nice to finally meet you."

Oliver nudged him when he didn't respond right away.  "Umm.  Sorry."  He took her hand and electricity shot through him.  "Wow.  I mean umm...nice to meet you too."

She blushed and ducked her head down for a second.  "So what can I get you Sam?"

He shrugged.  "I'll have whatever they're having."

Andy winked at Jerry.  "Three apple Martini's it is then."

"What?"  He looked surprised and appalled.

Andy laughed.  "Just kidding.  Three scotches coming up."

Jerry and Oliver slapped him on the back.  "Funny.  Real funny."

Andy brought their drinks over then went to check on everyone else.  "When did she start?"

Jerry and Oliver exchanged looks.  "Three weeks ago."  Oliver said.

Sam sipped his scotch and watched her interact with everyone.  She was shy with him but with everyone else she was animated and open.  He'd have to change that.

Jerry nudged him.  "Tell us about the op."

He reluctantly tore his eyes away and spent a while telling the guys about the last year of his life.  They had a couple more drinks as they filled him in on the things _he_ missed like Jerry's divorce and new girlfriend.  "Her name is Traci Nash.  She's in the academy.  She's really great.  Has a son named Leo."

Sam draped his arm over his shoulder.  "Can't say I'm sorry to see Michelle go.  She wasn't good for you or to you.  Can't wait to meet the new one."

Oliver patted the counter.  "Good.  I'm having a cookout at the house this weekend. She'll be there."

They clinked drinks and Sam said.  "So will I brother.  So will I."

Andy made another pass by.  "Can I get you guys another one?"

They waved her off and Oliver said.  "Thanks but I gotta get home."

Andy smiled brightly.  "Say hi to Zoe and the girls for me."

He nodded once.  "Will do McNally.  Good night."

Oliver left and Sam looked at Jerry.  "She knows Zoe?"

Jerry nodded.  "Yep.  Zoe's started coming around a little."

"Wow."  Sam laughed.  "Things have changed."

"I gotta go brother."  He hugged Sam.  "Good to have you back Sammy.  Stay a little while this time.  Yeah?"

Andy made her way back over. "Sure you don't want anything else?"

Sam thought for a second. "A shot if you'll have one with me. And you pick."

"Ok." She sat two glasses down and poured up two shots of tequila. "Need salt or lime?" Sam chuckled and shook his head. She held up hers. "To your safe return."

He tapped his glass against hers and they threw them back. It burned a little but he didn't let it show. "What'd you mean by _finally_?"

Andy took his glass and wiped down the counter. "All those two have been doing is talking about their buddy, their brother Sammy. Hoping you were safe and coming home soon."

"We've been friends for a long time." He smiled, dimples working. "They're good guys. I'm lucky to have them in my life." A song started playing and it caught his attention.

_**"You Had Me From Hello"** _

_**One word, that's all you said** _

_**Something in your voice called me, turned my head** _

_**Your smile, just captured** _ _**me** _

Andy watched him watching her. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek as the cheesy line, _yeah your number,_ ran through his head. He chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'm good for now McNally. Thank you though."

"It must be a cop thing." Sam raised an eyebrow. "The last name thing."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Habit. _Andy_."

She shivered as her name rolled off his tongue. "What's yours?" He furrowed his brow. "Last name."

"Oh. Swarek. Sam Swarek." He loved how she blushed.

"Well Sam Swarek, I should..." She nodded to the others.

He stood up and laid some money down for his tab. "Of course." He slipped into his jacket. "See ya around Andy."

She nodded and he was sure as he walked away that he heard her say quietly. "I hope so."

Sam fell back into his life pretty easily. There was never a shortage of bad guys to arrest. He always went to the Penny after shift for a drink or two with the guys but now he found himself stopping in for lunch some too.

He was riding solo and he knew Andy was working so he stopped in. He took a seat at the bar and watched as she had a heated discussion with a grungy looking guy.

The guy grabbed Andy's arm and Sam made his way around the bar. "Hey Andy! Is that lunch order ready for us yet?" He pretended that he just noticed she was busy. "Oh Sorry."

She smiled tightly as the guy let her go and mumbled. "This isn't over." He shoved passed Sam and walked out.

Andy rubbed her wrist as she said. "I don't have anything for you guys."

He was still watching the door. "I know." He finally turned back to her. "Are you ok?"

She was embarassed beyond belief. "Yep." He opened his mouth and she said. "Totally fine Sam. Thanks. Did you umm...did you want to order something?"

He watched as a wall went up and she busied herself. "Sure. Cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke please."

Andy nodded and walked away to place his food order. He tried to be discreet about watching her. It pissed him off even more when she started wiping her eyes. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it though. She stayed away from him except to bring his drink and food. Even that evening she was a little standoffish. Oliver had known her long enough to know something was wrong. He walked to a corner and waved her over.

Sam watched as Oliver comforted her. "Jerry, what's going on with that?" He nodded to their friend and the new comer.

Jerry sat down beside him. "You know how Ollie is. She's a sweet girl and she doesn't have anyone. He's kind of taken her in like another daughter."

After her talk with Oliver she perked up a little bit. She even talked to him some. A little later he watched her duck outside so he followed her. She was leaning against the wall.

Sam didn't want to scare her so he let the door slam. "Hey! You ok?"

Andy felt her worries wash away as he got closer. "Hey. Yeah. Great. Totally fine."

Sam laughed as he walked around to stand in front of her. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible liar?"

She laughed and sighed. "Every day actually." She watched him for a second. "Thank you."

He ran his tongue across his teeth. "So tell me, are you really ok?"

She shook her head. "But I will be."

They watched each other for a long minute and he nodded. "Andy, if you ever need anything you can come to me. Ok?"

She smiled a real smile and nodded. "Thanks Sam."

He went back inside had one more drink and went home. His first week back was finally over. It just so happened that they had a long weekend. Also Oliver was having his cookout.

He showed up a little after 2:00 and half the division was already there. The grill was going and the music was loud.

Sam laughed as Oliver's daughters tackled him. "Uncle Sammy!"

He hugged them all then hugged Zoe. "Geez Zo! What are you feeding them?"

She elbowed him. "If you stayed around more it wouldn't look like they've grown a foot." Sam chuckled. "Hey!" She patted his chest. "I want you to meet someone." She walked him through the crowd, he spoke to everyone. She finally stopped at a small group. "Andy?"

Sam's stomach flipped when she turned around. "Sam!"

She looked amazing; her hair was down, she was wearing tight jeans and a lose fitting tank with a sports bra under. He groaned at the sight of the scrolled letters across her ribs.

Zoe perked up. "Great! You guys know each other."

Sam nodded. "Yep. Met at the Penny already."

Zoe practically bounced. "Great."

She disappeared into the crowd while Sam and Andy stood watching each other. "Hey."

Andy giggled and pursed her lips. "Hey. Want a drink?"

He scowled playfully. "You're not at work McNally."

She rolled her eyes and pointed a few feet away. "Coolers are right there."

"Oh." Andy grabbed his hand and led him over.

"What's your poison?" She opened all of the coolers.

He badly wanted to say YOU but he didn't. "Some kind of beer is good."

Andy dug out one that she knew he would drink, opened it and handed it to him. She got one for herself then clinked it against his. "To a good day."

He couldn't argue with that. "To a good day." They both took a drink. "Thank you by the way."

She was opening her mouth to respond when they heard. "Andy!"

Sam followed her line of sight and found Jerry walking towards them with a woman and a little boy.

"Sammy! Buddy!" They man hugged. "Sweetheart, this is Sam Swarek. Sam, this is Traci Nash and her son Leo."

"Nice to meet you Traci." They shook hands. He held his hand out to Leo. "Nice to meet you too Leo."

Leo smiled big and shook his hand. "Hi." He was shy until he looked at Andy. He threw himself at her. "Aunt Andy!"

She laughed and picked him up. "Hey kiddo!" They hugged each other tight. "You're going to be taller than me soon. Geez!"

Leo giggled as she tickled him. "Stop! Stop!"

Sam loved how open and worry free she looked. Andy and Traci hugged. "Glad you could make it today."

"Couldn't pass up free drinks and good food." She shrugged.

Oliver walked up an draped his arm around her shoulder. "And here I thought it was my award winning personality."

Andy scoffed. "I don't know how much I can trust a man that doesn't like pickles. What's with that anyway?"

Everyone laughed and Oliver smirked. "It's confidential."

"It's not THAT confidential brother. The entire division knows." Sam chuckled. He shrugged off Oliver's glare. "Dumbass here...well, we were all dumbasses." Frank and Noelle had joined them. "We thought we were invincible. One night, probably our third week on the job..." Everyone nodded except Oliver who now had Zoe by his side. "We'd had a big bust and decided to hit the Penny and celebrate. Shaw here decides to challenge a senior officer to a drinking contest. Stupid there let the other guy pick what they'd drink. Jäger was his choice. So they get six shots in and Oliver decides he's hungry, no surprise there." Everyone laughed. "So he orders a club sandwich with extra pickles. At shot 15 he pukes everywhere. Hasn't eaten a pickle or drank Jäger since."

Andy looked to Oliver. "That's gross. I take it back."

Oliver chuckled and one arm hugged her. "I wasn't too worried McNally."

Some song came on and Andy looked to Traci. Traci laughed, grabbed her hand and led her through to where everyone was dancing.

Sam watched as she moved, she looked so carefree and he wondered even more about who she was. Why she looked like she carried the weight of the world.  
She laughed and danced around with Traci.

Zoe put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It really is good to have you back Sammy." He smiled down at her. "They worry, _we_ worry so much about you when you're gone."

He put an arm around her and squeezed. "I know. I'm sorry." He took a long drink. "Maybe it's time to stay around for a while."

Zoe hugged him back. "That would be great." She watched as his eyes drifted back to Andy. "She's a sweet girl. Been through a lot."

He looked back to Zoe. "Looks like she's making good friends."

Zoe smiled and nudged him. "She could always use one more."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Subdlty was never your strong suit Zo."

He continued to watch her and Zoe smiled. "You think she's beautiful. You like her." He sighed and shrugged. "You're a great guy Sam. She could use someone like you to remind her there are good men out there."

He blushed a little and Zoe laughed. "Thanks Zo. Ollie is a lucky man."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes he is."

He needed another drink so he made his way back to the coolers. He felt someone behind him so he looked over his shoulder and she was there. "Buy you a drink?"

Andy laughed and shook her head. "They're free."

He shrugged. "Technicalities." He said as he passed her a beer. He took a sip and watched her chug a little of hers. "Having fun?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah." She looked around. "They're great people. I'm really thankful that I met them."

Sam could see Oliver and Sarah watching them. "Yeah. They grow on you after a while." He laughed at her playful glare. "Truth is I'd probably be dead without them around to remind me."

Andy cocked her head to the side. "To remind you of what?"

He looked around at the crowd of people. "To remind me that I have things to come back to."

He met her eyes and they were a little sad. "That...that's...awful Sam. Don't you have family?"

He looked down at the ground them back up at her. "A sister, Sarah. She lives in St. Catharines with her family. She's got her own life you know."

Andy nodded. "But that doesn't mean it wouldn't devastate her if something happened to you."

"What about you? Any family?" He could tell immediately he shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry. You don't have to..."

She smiled sadly. "It's ok. No. No family. My mom took off when I was 12 and...and my dad...he died when I was 16. I umm...ex-husband. I have an ex-husband too."

Sam was a little surprised. "The guy at the Penny?" Andy nodded. "You know if he's bothering you... "

She smiled and nodded. "Oliver and Jerry told me. He just gets _passionate_ I guess. It's ok. I promise."

Soon they were interupted by their friends and they didn't get to talk alone anymore. A few weeks passed, Sam took his time to try to get to know Andy. She was keeping him at arms length though. He watched as a handful of guys asked her out and she turned them down.

He was sitting at the bar one night with the guys. Oliver nudged him with this shoulder. "Why don't you ask her out buddy?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "And join the list of guys she's already turned down? No thank you. She's clearly not ready for that."

"She just needs someone to remind her that there are good guys out there." He squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"You and that wife of yours seem to think that I'm the guy for that." He sipped his scotch.

Oliver nodded. "As long as you're planning on staying a while."

Sam had no plan of leaving. Andy made her way over. "Hey guys! Need anything?"

Her smile could light up a room. "I'll take a beer. Jerry? Ollie?" They nodded.

He watched as she bounced over to a cooler and pulled out three beers. Sam studied her as she moved. She was wearing her hair down and it landed in the middle of her back. She was wearing blue jeans and layered tank top. He was dying to see her tattoo again.

She set the beers down and he thanked her. They shared a long look before she was called away. When she took a break he followed her outside.

Andy smiled when she heard the back door closed. "Are you stalking me?"

Sam chuckled. "How'd you know it was me?"

She looked up as he walked up. "This is probably going to sound creepy but your smell." He looked a little amused. "Your cologne or shampoo or whatever. Never smelt it before."

That made his heart beat a little faster. "I don't wear cologne. Maybe it's my laundry detergent." They watched each other quietly for a few seconds. He always went for what he wanted. He cleared his throat and smiled a little. "Andy, I was wondering if maybe you'd let me take you to dinner."

She smiled so big then it turned to a frown. "Sam, I..."

He held up his hands. "I know...I've seen the guys asking you out." He laughed softly. "They'd be a fool not to. You're beautiful." She blushed and shook her head. "Yeah you are. Look Andy, I'm not asking for anything you're not ready to give ok?" She nodded once. "We can just hang out. Ok? You don't have to answer now. Just think about it."

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Ok. I'll think about it."

Sam's dimples popped out and she smiled even bigger. "Great." He hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll see you back inside."

He went back inside and joined his friends. Oliver smiled big because he knew that Sam had made a move.

A week later Sam was bringing in a purse snatcher when he ran into Oliver in Booking. He and Noelle had a guy face down on the counter and they were struggling. Sam had never heard Oliver so angry. "I swear to god if you don't stop fighting us I will taser you."

The guy laughed manically and said. "You guys got _nothing._ That bitch won't press charges."

Noelle stood him up roughly. "Maybe not but we will. Assualt on a police officer."

That's when Sam saw Oliver's face. He had a black eye and a busted lip. When they turned the guy arouund to walk him to a cell Sam's stomach flipped. It was the guy that Andy had been arguing with at the Penny.

He booked his guy and walked him to a cell then went looking for Oliver. He found him in the lounge with Jerry and Noelle. "You ok brother?"

He lifted the ice pack off his eye. "Won't be as pretty as you for a while but yeah. It'll take more than that."

He took a look and smacked him lightly. "You'll never be as pretty as me brother but you'll be ok." Neither Noelle nor Jerry would make eye contact. He knew he was right about who the guy was. "Is Andy ok?"

All three of his friends looked shocked then hid it. Noelle nodded. "She's...yeah...she's fine. Why would you ask that?"

He gave them a raised eyebrow. "Come on guys. Really?" They tried to play innocent. "I saw him at the Penny a few weeks ago arguing with her." Still nothing. "That's fine. I'll just go ask him myself."

He turned to walk away and Oliver yelled. "Sammy! Wait."

He walked back over and growled. "Where is she?"

Oliver sighed and hung his head. "She's at home." Sam motioned for him to continue. He sighed again. "908 Bloor."

Sam practically ran out of the station. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to her house. He knocked and shifted side to side as he waited. He saw the curtain move then heard. "What do you want Sam?"

He had anticipated her not letting him see her. "I saw Oliver at the station. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. You can go." Andy leaned her head against the wall.

She could see him touch the door. "Andy please. I just...please." She sighed and opened the door. He gasped as he saw the busted lip, bruised cheek, finger marks on her neck and arms. "Jesus Andy." He reached out for her and she flinched. "I would never hurt you."

She knew it but she couldn't help it. "I know. It's just..."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Do you...need anything?" She shook her head. "Ok." She wouldn't look at him. I guess I'll go then." He pulled a card out of his pocket and wrote his number on it. "Call me if you change your mind."

Andy took it and smiled a little. "Thanks Sam."

He nodded and walked away. After work he joined the guys for drink but it wasn't the same without Andy there. She was out almost a week to let her face heal.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days of going to the Penny without her there he stopped. He had an Edible Arrangement sent to her because he had no idea what kind of flowers she would like.

About a week after it happened he was getting changed after shift. "Hey brother! You comin to the Penny tonight?"

Sam pulled his boots on. "I don't think so buddy."

Oliver hid his smile as he said. "That's a shame. McNally's back tonight." He watched his best friend perk up.

"Well that's good. I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I will grab a drink."

Oliver chuckled and turned around. "Thought that might change your mind." Sam glared and Oliver held up his hands. "I personally think it'd be great." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean it Sammy. You're a great guy and she could use someone like you in her life. And it doesn't hurt that she likes you too."

He sighed. "I already asked her out and she said no."

Oliver nodded. "The Sam Swarek I know wouldn't give up so easily though. You know, just show her."

He stood up with a small smile on his face. "Let's go get that drink brother."

Oliver rode with him to the Penny and their usual spots were open. Sam saw her immediately and his stomach fluttered a little.

They sat down as she put two scotches down. "Thanks McNally!" Oliver raised his glass. "Good to have you back.

Andy poured herself a shot and clinked it against his. "Good to be back." She looked to Sam and he held his up.

Sam smiled and clinked his against hers. "Put that on mine."

She nodded as they drank. "Thank you."

He shrugged a little. "Wasn't the same without you."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Sammy wouldn't even come here while you were gone."

Sam glared and Andy blushed. She wandered off to check on the others. Sam elbowed Oliver. "What the hell man?"

He tried to look innocent but it didn't work. Before he could say anything the rest of their friends joined them. Andy would stop by from time to time to check on them. It was pretty busy so they didn't get a chance to talk much. He stayed for a couple of hours. He paid his tab, said goodnight to everyone and headed out the door.

Andy wanted to thank him in private so she stepped out, telling Liam she needed a break. He was opening his truck door by the time she made it out.

She hesitated for a second until he looked up. She waved nervously and he closed his door as she walked over. "Hey!"

His dimpled smile made an appearance. "Hey! Everything ok?"

She stopped a couple of feet away. "Yeah." She nodded. "Great actually." He nodded. "I just umm...I just wanted to...to say thank you."

"You're welcome." He wanted to reach out to her but stuffed his hands in his pocket instead. "How are you?"

Her smile could've lit up the city. "I pressed charges." That surprised Sam a little. "I let him get away with it once. I got away from him or at least I thought I did." She waved it off. "Anyway." She paused and watched him for a few seconds. "Thank you."

He smiled a little as she shifted. She surprised the hell out of him when she stepped up and kissed his cheek.

It was quick but heat shot through him and he gasped. Andy backed up a few feet and giggled a little as she covered her mouth. "I umm...I...really should get back inside." All he could do was nod. "Good night Sam."

She waved and practically ran away. He got it together at the last second. "Good night!"

He stood frozen in his spot long after she disappeared. He laughed a little then went back to his truck. He barely slept that night as he thought of her.

Andy closed down the bar and walked the few blocks to her apartment. All she could think about was kissing Sam's cheek. She really wanted to _kiss_ him. He had the sexiest lips she'd ever seen. But she didn't because she'd promised herself that _**IF**_ she met someone she would take it slow. Sam was a good guy and even before she met him she was curious about him. She fell into bed with him on her mind.

Andy got back into work and felt freer than she had in years. Her ex husband had a warrant for him in New York from before she met him and he was extradited. He wouldn't see the outside of a prison for many years.

Sam showed up every night after shift for drinks with the guys. Two weeks after the incident Sam was paying his tab and she passed him a piece of paper.

He waited until he got to his truck before he looked at it. He smiled when he read it. _**BREAKFAST TOMORROW 7:00 at ART'S?**_ And her number was there too.

He saved her number then sent her a text. _**7:00. Sam**_

Andy felt her back pocket vibrate and smiled, hoping it was Sam. She made a few more drinks before she checked it. She bounced a little at his response then saved his number.

She was off at 10:00 because she was first in. She showered and fell into bed thinking about him.

Sam showered and had another beer before he fell into bed thinking about seeing her the next morning.

He woke up at 6:00, took another shower and packed stuff in his bag for the day. When he pulled up to Art's he could see her in a booth inside.

He walked in and she waved. "Hey!"

He wanted to sit beside her but took the booth across from her instead. "Hey!"

Both were wearing ridiculous smiles as the waitress came over. They ordered coffee and looked over the menu.

Sam looked up to see her watching him. "I'm glad you came." She said with a slight blush and huge smile.

His dimples made an appearance. "I'm glad you asked."

She bit her bottom lip as she went back to her menu. By the time the waitress came back they were ready to order.

There was an awkward silence after the waitress left. All of a sudden both some at the same time.

Andy... "So what made you want to be a cop?"

Sam... "Do you like being a bartender?"

They both laughed and Andy said. "You first."

Sam nodded. "Ok. Well, I became a cop because...when I was 9 and my sister was 13 she was assaulted by a group of guys." He jumped a little when she reached across and took his hand. "I was too young to understand." He chuckled sadly. "I bought a joke book. Memorized all 101 of them but it didn't help."

She squeeze his hand. "I'm sure it helped more than you can imagine. She had you there for support. Even if you didn't know what was going on."

He squeezed her hand back. "Thank you."

She brushed the pad of her thumb over his knuckles. "Being a bartender is fun. I really started doing it to put money aside to move here, away from my ex." She scoffed. "A lot of good that did. Anyway, I love it. Interacting with people."

He smiled as she blushed a little. "You seem to have a lot of fans."

Her jaw dropped and she swatted him. "No I don't."

Sam smirked. "Really McNally? I'm pretty sure I've seen a line of heartbroken guys at the bar." She blushed even more and shook her head. "Who could blame them?"

 _"Sam."_ She was beet red.

"I'm just sayin." He shrugged.

Their food arrived and they talked a little more while they ate. Sam looked at his watch and frowned,

Andy touched his hand. "It's ok. I know you have to go."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You have to. It's ok." Their waitress laid down their bill and Sam snatched it up. "Hey! Give me that."

He laughed. "Not happening."

She glared a little. "But I asked you."

"I know." He laid down some money. "And I'm really glad you did." He stood up and held out his hand. "Walk me out?"

She took it and let him help her up. They walked out to his truck, still holding hands. They stopped and she smiled up at him. "I had fun."

He smiled big. "Me too." They continued to hold hands and watch each other. "Guess I'll see you after shift."

"I'm off tonight." She frowned.

He squeezed her hand. "How about joining us for a drink? I would like to have you there and I know everyone else would too."

She beamed and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great." He kissed her knuckles. "If nothing crazy happens we're usually done around 5. I'll let you know though."

She felt like she was electrocuted when he kissed her hand. His lips were warm and soft. "Sounds great."

Sam cupped her face and as he was leaning in she rose up on her toes. Their lips pressed together softly. It was short and chaste but both pulled back with huge smiles.

Sam caressed her lips with the pad of his thumb. "I gotta go."

Andy nodded and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. "Go. Be careful."

He reluctantly climbed in his truck and drove away. Andy walked the few blocks to her house and smiled like a fool with every step.

Oliver was already in the locker room when Sam walked in. "Hey brother! Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked as he started pulling out his uniform.

His best friend shrugged. "Usually you're here before me."

"Oh. Yeah." He pulled up his uniform pants. "I umm...I had breakfast with Andy so..."

He could see Oliver's shocked expression then a huge smile. "That's great!"

As they finished getting ready Sam told him how it all happened. Oliver couldn't be happier. Their shift was pretty busy but he managed to make it back at a decent time.

As he was pulling into the lot he sent her a text. _**I'LL BE READY IN 20. NEED A RIDE?**_

Andy was already on her way there. _**NO THANKS. SEE YOU SOON.**_

It was more like 30 minutes when he walked out of the barn with the guys. Oliver nudged him when they walked in and nodded at the bar. She was sitting where they usually sat.

He walked up behind her and leaned in. "Excuse me ma'am but I think you're in my seat."

Andy turned around with a blinding smile. "Maybe I could buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. Ok." Liam brought over three beers. "Thank you."

Zoe showed up a few minutes later and they all found a table. The Shaw's watched as Sam and Andy smiled ridiculously at each other.

"Hey! Why don't we play some pool?" Oliver blurted out.

Andy looked a little nervous. "I umm...I don't really no how to play."

He hugged Zoe close. "Neither does Zo but we're just having a little fun."

Sam piped in. "I can show you." They found an empty table and Oliver racked the balls. "Do you know the basics?" Andy nodded. "Ok." He looked to Oliver. "Do you want to break?" Oliver shook his head. "Ok. C'mere." He motioned for Andy. He leaned over the table to show her how to hold the stick. "You just hit the white one as hard as you can into the rest. It's easy."

Andy stood like he showed her and took her shot, completely missed the ball. She groaned. "This is a bad idea. I'm really horrible."

Sam waved her off. "It's just for fun Andy. It's ok." He stood behind her. "Here. Just like this."

He helped her lean over the table and line up the shot. He shivered at the warmth she was radiating. Andy could barely concentrate as it was and feeling his strong hard body against hers wasn't helping.

"Like this?" She could feel Sam nod. "And just shoot?" Sam nodded again. She took the shot and the balls scattered all over the table.

Sam had taken a few steps back. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised but he hugged her back.

"That was fun. Thank you." She kept her arms around his neck.

He took a deep breath to control his breathing. "My pleasure. Told you it wa."

As they played Andy got closer and closer to Sam. By the time they were into their third one she was leaning against him and he had an arm around her.

She loved the way he felt against her. Around 11:00 Oliver and Zoe said they needed to go.

Andy looked up at Sam. "You should too. You have to get up early"

Unfortunately she was right and he nodded. "Let me give you a ride home."

Andy agreed without hesitation. "I'd love that."

Sam paid their tab and guided her out to his truck with his hand on the small of her back. He helped her into and followed her instructions to her apartment.

He walked her up to her door. "I had a great time tonight."

Andy bounced and chewed on her lip. "Me too. Really great." She made the first move and stepped closer. _"Thank you."_ She whispered as she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam pulled her closer and and deepened the kiss. _God she felt amazing._ He pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "You're welcome." He smiled sweetly.

Andy kissed him again. "I want to make you dinner." His eyebrows shot up. "Maybe Thursday? I'm working a mid shift."

He nodded. "I would love to."

She kissed him again, could feel he was holding back. _"Kiss me Sam."_ She mumbled against his lips. _"Really kiss me."_

He pulled back a little, gently cupped her face and searched her eyes. He saw the certainty. He licked his lips and pulled her close, their lips practically touching. His tongue darted out and lightly brushed against her top lip.

Andy gasped and moaned as she allowed him access and snaked her fingers through his hair. Sam kept control for fear of scaring her off. Their tongues battled gently against each other. The arrival of a neighbor broke them up.

Andy smiled brightly as she caressed his cheek. "Wow."

He chuckled and blushed a little. "Definitely wow." He kissed her softly. "Good night McNally."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good night Swarek."

He waited for her to go inside before he walked out to his truck. He smiled all the way home. He saw her again the next night at the Penny. When he walked in she was talking with a guy at the bar. His chest tightened a little at how relaxed she seemed with him.

Andy looked up and smiled, waving to him. _Maybe the guy was just a friend._ He walked over and took a seat. "McNally."

Andy smiled brightly. "Hey!" She sat a scotch down for him. "I want you to meet someone." He took a long sip and nodded. "Sam Swarek, this is my brother Casey Morgan. Casey this is Sam."

Both men shook hands and _nice to meet you's._ Casey watched them for a minute. "Andy can't stop talking about you."

Sam didn't realize how grumpy he sounded until he looked to Andy. "Funny because I didn't think she had any family."

Andy frowned and looked away. Casey stepped in for her. "I'm not her real brother. We were in the same foster home together."

Sam felt like an idiot as Andy said quietly. "Closest thing I've had to family."

He reached over and took her hand. She looked up and saw his apologetic eyes. She smiled a little and he smiled back. "What brings you to town Casey?"

"Shipping out tomorrow. Won't be back for a while and wanted to see her." He took a sip of his beer.

Sam watched her smile fade, he held her hand tightly as they talked. After two drinks Casey left. Sam could see how sad she was. "He's going to be ok Andy." She smiled a little and nodded. "I'm glad I got to meet him."

"I'm glad you did too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. I just never know when I'm going to see him." She walked around to stand beside him.

Sam put his hand on her hips. "It's ok. I promise."

Without thinking she leaned in and kissed him. "You're kind of awesome."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You know everyone in here is watching right now."

She cupped his face and leaned in. "Don't care." She kissed him again. Sam stayed around to take her home. "You have to work in the morning."

He shrugged. "I'm not letting you walk home."

"But I do it all the time. I walk everywhere." She reminded him.

"Walked." He smiled. "Walked everywhere. You won't anymore if I can help it." She opened her mouth to argue and he shook his head. "Not gonna change my mind so just go with it."

After a month of officially dating Andy planned a romantic dinner to start his three day weekend.

That morning Sam woke up to a text from her. _**MY PLACE 7**_

He responded with. _**CAN'T WAIT**_

Shift was crazy and he was running late. He let her know ahead of time so she didn't start cooking too soon. He hurried through his shower. _**BE THERE SOON.**_

Andy smiled at his message. _**NO RUSH. WE HAVE ALL NIGHT.**_

Sam stopped for a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers, tulips because they were her favorite. He knocked on her door and took a deep breath as he waiited.

Andy jumped a little when she heard the knock. She finished off her glass of wine, ran her hands down the front of her dress and walked to the door.

She opened the door and found Sam smiling like crazy. "Wow. Sam...you look...wow."

He was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans. He held out the flowers. "You look beautiful."

She had put on a black strapless dress that hugged every curve and black heels. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

She took him by the wrist and gently pulled him in. He chuckled as she crashed her lips into his. He groaned because his hands were full and he couldn't get them on her. Andy liked the advantage she had. _"Sexy."_ She whispered in his ear.

Sam walked them backwards until he found a surface to put everything down on. She gasped as he pulled her into him and gently sucked on her neck. He kissed up her neck and to her lips.

He growled as their lips met. _"So beautiful."_

He kept control of the kiss even though she looked absolutely amazing. She pulled back breathless. _"I'm not gonna break Sam."_

A breathless laughed escaped as he caressed her lips. "Believe me, I know how tough you are." He kissed her deeply again and a shiver ran through him as she moaned.

Andy was ready to skip dinner and head right for dessert. _"God Sam."_

The sounds she made were so sexy and it took everything he had not to scoop her up and carry her to bed. _"We have plenty of time sweetheart."_

She sighed and nodded. "Ok." She took his hand and led him to her kitchen. "C'mon." He happily followed her. "Beer or wine?"

He pulled her back against him and whispered in her ear. _"I'll have whatever you're having."_

She melted into him. "Oh. God." He licked the shell of her ear then bit gently on her earlobe. "W...wine. I'm having wine."

"Wine it is." He reached around her and poured two glasses as he kept her pinned between him and the counter. He moved back so she could turn around. "It smells amazing in here."

"It's lasagna. I hope you like it. I guess I should've..." He kissed her quiet.

"It's my favorite." He brushed his nose across hers.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Great."

"How about some music?" He released her from his grasp.

Andy pointed to the living rooom. "Stereo's in there. I'll get the food out."

He stole a kiss and walked into the living room. He was a classic rock guy, always had been and probably always would be. He wanted something romantic for the date so he enlisted the help of Jerry's girlfriend. He plugged in his phone, selected the playlist and walked back to the kitchen.

He helped her with the rest of the food and they sat down to eat. The food melted in his mouth. "Oh my god! This is really good."

"Thank you." He loved it when she blushed.

He could tell she was nervous and the truth was he was too. After they ate and talked for a bit Andy stood and held out her hand. "Dance with me."

Sam wasn't a dancer but he wouldn't pass up an excuse to hold her close. He stood up and took her hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips. She felt so good against him, soft and warm. She rested her head on his chest. Andy was surprised at how fast his heart as beating..

He said quietly. _"You didn't think you were the only one nervous did you?"_ She nodded into his chest. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. _"You're not."_

The innocence in her eyes was heartbreaking. "How could _you_ possibly be nervous?"

He laughed a little. "Don't know how to explain it. Something about you that makes me want to do everything right. That makes me scared that I'm going to screw it all up."

She cupped his face. "Oh Sam." She smiled sweetly. "You could _never_ do that."

He nodded as he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "I'm the king of screwing up relationships Andy." He sighed. "I haven't been in a relationship that remotely resembles serious in a _long long_ time." She started to pull away but he held her close. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. I just want you to know that."

"You don't have to make me any promises Sam. It's ok." Her eyes were telling a different story.

He kissed her deeply. "I won't make any that I know I can't keep."

"Ok." She nodded and smiled. "Ok." He pulled her back against him and they slowly swayed to the music. "Where'd you find this music by the way?"

He chuckled. "Na...Traci helped me out."

"It's perfect." She cuddled closer.

Sam kissed the top of her head and held her tight. He felt like he could dance all night with her. Andy's hands wandered up and down his chest. She had never felt more safe in her life.

Sam was surprised when the playlist ended. He spun her around and laughed when she squealed. _"Sam!"_

"Couldn't resist." He caught her hands in his as she swatted him. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her hands.

They poured more glasses of wine and Andy led him into the living room. She picked a movie on tv and they got comfortable. The comedy eased the nervousness they were both feeling. Andy eventually found her way into his lap. Sam played with her hair as he enjoyed the feeling of her against him.

When the movie was over she looked up at him. _"Sam."_ She kissed him deeply. "Stay with me tonight. Please?"

"Anything you want sweetheart." She could feel his heart beating faster.

They cleaned up from dinner and he followed her into her room. She stood by her bed watching him. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" She nodded. "You know that...that I'm not..."

She put her finger on his lips. "I know Sam." She looked down as she began to unbutton his shirt. "I know." She met his he watched her as he let her unbutton his shirt and slide it off. His eyes closed as she ran her hands across his chest and shoulders. _"You're amazing."_

He shivered at her touch. "Andy." Her lips moved down his neck and across his chest. "God."

His fists clenched by his side. She kissed back up to his lips and brushed the tip of her tongue lightly across his. He let her in and their tongues danced slowly against each other.

He still wasn't touching her and she stepped back. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like hurt and confusion. "Hey!" He said softly. "What's wrong?"

She was so quiet he barely heard her. "You don't want this. Me."

"What?" He reached for her. "Of course I do." He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. "Andy, I just want you to be sure."

She pushed him back and unzipped her dress. "Never been more sure of anything."

He slowly removed her dress and groaned appreciatively when he found her in silk and lace. _"Jesus Andy."_ He ran his fingertips accross the material, catching a bit of her skin. _"So amazing."_

He gasped when her warm hands traveled down his chest to his pants. She slowly unbuckled and unzipped them as they kissed. His jeans fell to the floor and he stepped out of them.

Andy wasn't prepared for his size and she gasped a little as she touched him. He tilted her heaad up. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and looked back down. "It's just...you're just..." Her face turned a ridiculous shade of red.

"What sweetheart? What's wrong?" He bent his knees so he could make eye contact with her.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "It's...nothing's _wrong_...you're just..." She was a little embarrassed to admit it. "Bigger...than anyone..."

That was not what he was expecting. "Oh." _What exactly did he say to that?_ "We don't have to do this, anything. We can just sleep. I can even go home if you want."

"No. I don't want you to leave." She looked so shy it broke his heart. "I want you Sam." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

"Shit." He found himself looking at the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen.

Andy took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Oh." She sighed and her eyes closed. "Oh Sam." He still couldn't believe how silky soft her skin was. He gently massaged her breasts as he leaned in to kiss her.

His calloused fingers made her whimper. He kissed his way down her neck and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She jerked and fisted his hair as she held him to her. Her knees kept buckling so he picked her and carried her the few steps to the bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful Andy." He laid her down gently and rested between her legs. He brushed his nose across hers and kissed her softly. "So perfect."

He kissed his way back down to her breasts and spent an eternity kissing, licking, and sucking each one. Andy was squirming under him and begging. _"Please Sam. Please. I need you."_

He was concerned with hurting her after her admission. He slowly moved down her body trailing his fingers with soft kisses. When he reached the waistline of her panties he nipped lightly. Her hips flew up off the bed and she moaned. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard.

There were so many things he wanted to do but he wasn't sure she could make it through and truthfully he wasn't sure he could either. He sat up and _shh'd_ her when she whimpered at the lost connection. He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them off.

Andy opened her eyes as she felt his knuckles against her hips. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slid his boxers off. "Sam." She reached for him and he crawled back up to her embrace. Her hands ran over every inch she could reach as he setteled against her. "You are so amazing. Your body...your hands...oh god."

He reached between them to test her readiness. "Jesus." He caressed her folds softly. "You're so wet."

She arched into his fingers and cried out. He took it slowly as he caressed her swollen bundle. He slid one finger in slowly, stroked in and out of her until he felt like she was ready for another. She dug her nails into his back as he slid another finger inside her.

He could feel how close she was. He whispered in her ear. _"Let go sweetheart. I've got you."_

Two more slow thrusts of his fingers and his thumb pressing against her nerve bundle and she cried out his name. Her whole body shook as her orgasm ripped through her. Sam held her tight as she slowly came down. "God Sam. You...that..."

He chuckled against her cheek. "That's just the beginning sweetheart."

She kissed him deeply and slid her hand between them. "I want you Sam." She said as she slowly stroked him.

He groaned as her soft warm hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking him from base to tip. He was wound so tight if she kept that up it would be over before it got started. He slowly and reluctantly removed her hand from around him.

"Condom?" He said between passionate kisses.

Andy shook her head. "But I...I'm clean and I can't get pregnant."

He'd save that one for later. "I'm clean too." She smiled and kissed him hard. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She reached between them again and guided his tip into her. "Sam please."

He nodded as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss to distract her. She bit softly on his bottom lip as he entered her and he'd swear he'd never felt anything like it. Ever.

He moved slowly inside her. He faltered when her inner muscles squeezed him. He let out a string of curse words as she met him move for move. _"Fuck. You feel so good Andy. So tight and wet and jesus, just so amazing."_

Andy had never been complimented in bed before. The few guys she'd been with it was just sex, even with her husband. No one had ever made her feel the way Sam did.

She could feel his body shaking from holding back. _"Let go Sam. I've got you."_ She whispered to him.

He was hell bent to get at least one more out of her. He sped up and deepened his thrusts. When she cried out he stopped but she begged him to keep going, assuring him that it felt magnificent. That _he_ was magnificent.

She watched as his eyes flew open and his jaw went slack. He thrust three more times deep into her and they both fell over the edge. "My god." He said as he kissed her neck. "That was..."

Andy was still panting a littlle but she managed to say. "Amazing. _You_ are amazing."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Are you ok? I didn't...hurt you did I?"

Andy shook her head as she smiled. "Not even a little."

He sighed happily and rolled over onto his back pulling her with him. They both soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. He felt around the bed for her even though he knew she wouldn't be there. Then he heard a clink and rattle just before the bedroom door opened.

Andy smiled brightly when she saw he was awake. "Hey!"

He sat up, smiling just as big as she was. "Hey! What's that?" He nodded at the tray.

She shrugged as she sat it on the bed. "Breakfast."

She sat down beside him and they kissed. "Looks good. The food and you in my shirt."

Andy giggled a little as he fingers dipped down the front of it. _"Sam!"_ She swatted his hand. _"Later!"_

He growled as he kissed her neck. "But I don't _want_ to wait." She finally talked him into eating first. "That was great. Thank you."

She moved the tray off the bed and cuddled against him. "You're welcome."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What do you want to do today?"

She hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. I guess I...I don't know."

He tilted her chin up. "What?" He furrowed his brow. "Did you think I was going to leave right away?" She shrugged and he smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I have two days off and I'd really like to spend as much of it with you as possible."

She smiled and climbed over Into his lap. "I'd like that a lot." They kissed passionately. "A LOT."

Sam laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing. "This definitely looks better on you." He had it unbuttoned all the way and pulled her closer. "Much much better."

She could feel him throbbing under her. "God Sam."

He flipped them over. _"Sweetheart."_ He groaned as he entered her.

They made love slowly, each taking their turn being in control. Andy held him tight as they recovered. "Amazing."

He kissed her chest and hummed in agreement. He rolled over and she followed and they laid quietly for a few minutes.

It had been on his mind since the night before. "Can I ask you something?"

She wondered how long it would take. "Sure."

"Last night..." He played with her hair. "Last night you said that...that you can't get pregnant." She nodded. "Why not?"

She took a deep breath. "About ten years ago I had appendicitis. Had surgery and you know, everything was fine. Then about four years ago, right after Hank and I got married, I got an infection. Anyway, went to the doctor and they found a lot of scar tissue. Can't have kids because of it." She got really quiet and said. "That was the first time he hit me."

Sam's chest felt like two elephants were sitting on it. "I'm so sorry." He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Is there anything they can do?" She shook her head. "Jesus. I'm really sorry."

She half smiled and shrugged. "It's ok. I guess I made peace with it a while ago." They didn't talk for a while. Andy finally said. "How about a shower?"

"Yeah." She could hear the rumble through his chest. "Sounds good."

He held her to him as he slid out of bed and carried her to her bathroom. She giggled all the way. She got dressed and then they went to his place so he could get clean clothes.

"Up for a little adventure?" He asked. She looked skeptical but nodded. "C'mon." He took her hand and led her to his garage. "Ever been on one before?" He nodded to his motorcycle.

She shook her head as she ran her hand across it. "Always wanted to though."

"Great." He passed her two helmets, opened his garage door and pushed it out. Andy followed him.

Her heart was thundering with excitement. "Are you sure about this?" He looked confused. "It's just...I've never been on one. I don't want, you know, to be a problem. I know there's balance stuff and..."

He kissed her cheek. "You're going to do just fine." He held out his hand and he helped her onto the back. "Just hold on to me."

They rode around the city for hours, stopped at a little deli and got lunch which they took to Cherry Beach.

Andy had an amazing time. Hours later they pulled up to her place. When they walked in he said. "Let me cook you dinner tonight. At my place."

"Ok." She nodded excitedly.

Kissing her neck he said. "Pack a change of clothes. I'm not letting you go tonight."

She moaned as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. _"Oh god."_ She sighed. _"Ok."_

He let her go then lightly smacked her on the ass. "Move it beautiful."

She squealed and swatted him. _"Sam!"_

He practically chased her back to her room. Between fighting him off she managed to pack her bag. They rode back to his place and he carried her inside.

"I love your house." She said as she walked around.

He walked her back to his room. "Did it all myself." She looked surprised. "I'm REALLY good with my hands McNally."

She laughed and elbowed him. "I'm pretty familiar with your skillful hands."

He threw her down on the bed. "Not familiar enough."

They tussled and played around for a while. Andy's stomach growled and he laughed. "Looks like it's time for that dinner I told you about." He stood up and turned around. "Climb on."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "You're crazy."

He carried her to the kitchen piggyback and sat her on the counter. "So." He walked over to his fridge and started rummaging. "I can...make stir fry...or grill chicken...or steaks. What sounds good?"

He looked back and she was naked. "You sound pretty good right now."

He could never get over how beautiful she was. He walked slowly over to her. "You really know how to drive a man crazy."

She tried to look innocent. "I could put my clothes back on if you want."

He growled and backed her into the counter. "Not. A. Chance."

Andy pulled his shirt up and over his head. "Too many clothes Swarek." He laughed as she continued to undress him. "Yeah. Perfect." She said as he stepped out of his boxers.

He ran his fingers over her jaw. "I think _you_ are perfect."

Andy kissed her way down his chest and knelt in front him. She caressed him slowly and smiled when he groaned. Sam twined his fingers through her hair as she flicked the tip of her tongue across his head.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could. She looked up and he was watching her, his eyes were so dark it made her shiver. She slowly moved up and down stroking him with her lips and tongue.

 _"That feels so good."_ He gripped her hair hard and she moaned.

His moans and words of encouragement spurred her on. She sucked and licked and soon she felt him tense up. He growled. _"Andy...I..."_ But she didn't stop and soon he was yelling out her name.

Andy kissed his hip bones then up his stomach while he caught his breath. When she stood fully he was smiling. "Damn." He kissed her passionately.

He lifted her up and sat her on the counter again, cupped her face and watched her. Andy turned shy and tried to look away. "Hey. Don't do that." She looked up. "You don't have to be shy with me." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows. "I like it when you're not shy."

She giggled a little. "I umm...I like not being shy for you." He smiled big and she rolled her eyes.

 _"Lie back."_ He whispered. She kept eye contact as she did what he asked. _"You're so sexy."_ He caressed her silky skin. _"Touch your breasts."_ Andy ran her fingertips over them. _"Squeeze them."_ She did and moaned a little. _"Now your nipples."_ He stood between her legs, hands gripping her hips.

 _"Sam."_ She moaned as she lightly pinched her own nipples. _"Like this?"_ She watched as he nodded. Her back arched as she pinched a little harder.

 _"Shit sweetheart."_ He ran one hand slowly up her stomach and she whimpered. He took one of her hands and slowly moved down her torso. _"How does that feel?"_

 _"Feels so good. I love your hands Sam."_ She whispered.

He stopped her hand on her mound. _"You're so wet sweetheart. Are you turned on?_ " She nodded. _"Tell me why."_

 _"You."_ She sighed as his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. _"Having you in my mouth. Pleasuring you. Your voice, telling me what to do. Your hands on me. God Sam."_

His fingers caressed her folds. _"Move your hand down to mine."_ She moved her hand until her fingertips touched his. _"You're throbbing sweetheart."_ He moved his hand away. _"I love the sounds you make. Hottest thing I've ever heard."_ He hissed when her fingers touched her clit.

 _"Fuck Sam."_ Her back arched again and she whimpered. Her fingers moved slowly at first. Sam eyes bounced from her face to her fingers. _"I'm so close Sam."_ Her chest was heaving and her back was all the way off the counter. _"Please Sam. Help me."_

He was already so hard it hurt but hearing her beg him to help her out sent him over the edge. _"Tell me what you want. Tell me how to help you."_

 _"Inside me."_ She cried. _"I need you inside me Sam. Please."_

He pulled her right to the edge and slid himself inside her. _"God damn it."_ He held her tightly, getting control of himself as he breathed deeply.

Andy cried out as he slid inside her. He felt so good. _"Don't let me go alone Sam. I'm so close."_

That was all it took. He thrust hard and fast into her until she screamed his name and he lost it too. He leaned over her and kissed her stomach as they both recovered.

Andy giggled and Sam stood up. "What's so funny?"

She reached out for him and he helped her sit up. "You make me do things I've never done before."

He picked her up and walked them into the living room. "Is that good or bad?" He asked as he laid them down on his sofa.

She smiled as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "I think it's pretty awesome."

"Me too." He covered them with a blanket as they kissed.

They fell asleep for a little while cuddled up. When they finally woke up he ordered pizza.

They stayed on his sofa for a while eating, talking, and watching TV. Around midnight they got up and went to his bed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked as he played with her hair.

She cuddled closer. "Work. I have to work a double tomorrow. What are you doing?"

A double meant he wouldn't get to spend much time with her. "Only plans are poker tomorrow night with the guys."

"Poker night sounds fun." She drew circles around on his chest.

He nodded. "It's our first game since I've been back. Me, Oliver, Jerry, and Frank. We started back when were rookies." He chuckled. "Jerry sucks at it but we still have fun."

"That's great. Your friends are really nice. They've treated me like family since the first day I met them." She said kissing his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. They're not too bad." Andy poked him and he laughed. "I'm only kidding." He sighed. "You ARE family you know?"

She looked up a little surprised. "I'm not a cop though."

"No." He twirled her hair around. "But you don't have to be a cop to be family. You're important to everyone. That makes you family." She hmm'd. "And yes, that includes me."

She looked up and smiled. "You're important to me too."

He let the dimples loose on her. They made love again before falling asleep.

Sam surprised _her_ with breakfast in bed this time. She had to be at work at 11:00 so he reluctantly took her home for a change of clothes.

Half hour later they were standing in front of the Penny. "Call me when you're done tonight. I'll pick you up."

She kissed him softly. "You're going to have fun with the guys tonight. I only live a few blocks. I can walk." He opened his mouth to argue and she said. "Or I'll get a cab and I'll text you when I get in. Promise."

He groaned but agreed. "When you're leaving AND when you get home."

She saluted him. "Yes sir."

He glared playfully. "Get your cute ass inside and get to work."

It took about five minutes before they actually let each other go. Andy waved as she walked in and watched him drive away. She helped Liam set up and then they opened for business.

Sam stopped in when he knew it wouldn't be busy. They ate and talked until he had to leave for Jerry's. "Remember, when you leave AND when you get home."

"You got it." She kissed him goodbye.

Sam stopped for beer then drove to Jerry's. Oliver was already there and Frank showed up a few minutes later. They talked about a little bit of everything. The guys told him how happy they were that things were going well with Andy.

When Andy took her break she went to the bathroom, took a picture of herself with her shirt open a little and sent it to Sam.

They were a couple of hours into their night and pretty buzzed. Sam felt his phone vibrate so he dug it out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw it was a message from Andy. When he opened it he groaned.

Oliver threw a chip at him. "What's your problem buddy?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

He went down the hall to Jerry's bathroom and locked the door. Sam looked at her picture again and shook his head. He pulled his shirt off and laughed a little as he took a picture of himself. He sent that to her, pulled his shirt back on and joined the guys again.

Andy chewed on her thumbnail as she waited. When his picture came through she squealed a little. She took one more picture of herself blowing him a kiss then went back to work.

Sam checked his phone again and smiled. The guys switched from beer to shots but he stayed with beer so he would be ok when Andy called.

Last call was at 2:00 a.m. It took them an hour to get everything cleaned up. Liam put the deposit together, locked up and they walked out. Andy sent Sam a text saying she was leaving.

Liam checked the locks one last time. "Sure I can't give you a ride Andy?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm only a few blocks away. I'll be fine. Thank you."

She started down the street towards home, maybe a block from the Penny when she heard yelling and gunshots. She looked over her shoulder to see two guys running away from the bar, one with a bag in his hand.

She ran back to the parking lot and found Liam lying on the ground. "Oh god!" She pulled out her phone and called 911. "My boss had been shot! Please hurry! We're at the Black Penny."

Within seconds blue lights surrounded the parking lot. Andy kept pressure on his wound until a medic took her place. She didn't know any of the officers or the detective that arrived.

They let her ride with Liam to the hospital. The detective followed so he could take her statement. She gave the best description she could and he left. Andy sat alone in the waiting room. She stared off as she waited to hear about her boss and friend.

Sam kept checking his watch and it had been almost an hour since she'd said she was on her way home. Even walking slow it should've only taken a half an hour.

They were taking a break so he called her. He wasn't expecting a male voice on the other side though. "Hello?"

Sam sat up straighter. "Umm. I'm looking for Andy."

"This is Officer Salvador. I'm not sure who Andy is. Maybe..." He looked around .

"Sal?" He was scared now.

"Yeah?" The officer said.

Sam felt nauseous. "Sal, it's Swarek. You're on my girlfriend's phone. What's going on?"

"Jesus Swarek. I'm at the Penny. Apparently when they were leaving two guys held up Liam. Andy wasn't here but they shot Liam. I just found this phone. She must've dropped it after she called 911."

When he jumped his chair turned over making his friends jump. "Where is she?" Sam covered the phone and told the guys what was going on.

"She's at Toronto General Sammy." Sam hung up and ran out with his friends close behind him.

When he ran into the ER he found her sitting alone with her head in her hands. "Andy?" He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

It took her a minute to realize he was there and when she did she began to sob. He held her and rocked her.

A doctor finally came out looking for Liam's family. Oliver talked to him. Liam was gone; 2 gunshot wounds to the chest. There was nothing they could do for him.

Andy was inconsolable. Sam carried her out to his truck and took her to his place after he dropped the guys off. The Penny stayed closed until after Liam's funeral. The whole department showed up in full dress blues for him. They were his only family. A knock came at Andy's door a few days later.

It was a lawyer with Liam's will. "Are you Andrea McNally?"

Andy nodded as she let him in. "Yes."

Sam came in from her room. "What's going on?"

The man smiled. "I'm Michael Jenkins. I'm Liam's attorney." He nodded to a chair. "May I?"

Andy's hands fluttered around. "Oh god! I'm sorry. Yes please."

They all sat down. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Both nodded as he pulled an envelope out of his brief case. "I'm of course in charge of executing Liam's will." He passed it to Andy. "The only family he said he had were the officers of 15 and Division and you Ms. McNally."

Andy looked confused as she looked at the papers. "I don't understand."

He smiled warmly. "He came to me two months ago and had his will changed. He left you the bar."

"What?" She looked up at him and he nodded. "Why?"

"He said you reminded him of his little sister that passed a few years ago." He pulled out an envelope and handed it over. "Everything has been processed for you. The bar did pretty well. He left a fund to cover anything you might need for the next two years." The last thing he handed her was a business card. "Call me if you have any questions or need any help. He was a good friend."

They talked for a few more minutes and the lawyer left. Sam helped her read through everything. "I can't believe it Sam. He...he left me his bar."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know sweetheart. I think it's great. Couldn't have gone to a better person."

It took her a day or two to get used to the idea. They were making dinner together one night. "I want to open back up and have a party in Liam's honor."

"I think that's a great idea sweetheart." He said as he chopped the peppers. "I could put the word out around the station."

She bounced up and down. "That would be great! This Friday."

She kissed the corner of his mouth and he laughed. "I'll tell everyone."

The next morning she called everyone that worked there and told them her idea. They were more than willing to help and happy that she was their boss.

There wasn't much work to do on the bar, they just freshened it up. Sam put out the word around the barn and everyone was excited.

Friday came and the doors opened at 11:00 a.m. and there was a steady flow all day. Sam and the guys came in for lunch then came back that night after shift.

Sam turned on the mic and passed it to her. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" The place got dead silent and now she was nervous as hell. "Hi! Most of you know me, those that don't. I'm Andy McNally."

 _ **"McNally! McNally!"**_ Rang out around the bar and she laughed.

"Ok. Ok. You guys!" She blushed horribly. "I had a speech and now..." She laughed nervously. "Liam was a great guy. I came to town five months ago, no place to live, no money. He gave me a job without hesitation." Sam wrapped his arm around her. "I couldn't believe it when his attorney came to me with the news. I don't know where I'm going with this." She shook her head and looked around at everyone.

Sam kissed her temple and whispered. "You're doing great."

She smiled up at him. "This place was Liam's home and now it's mine. I'm going to do everything I can to take care of it." Everyone began to clap and cheer. She held up her drink. "To Liam."

"To Liam!" Rang out.

Opening night was going well and Andy was happy. After a while Sam pulled her out to the makeshift dance floor.

_**"You Had Me From Hello"** _

_**One word, that's all you said** _

_**Something in your voice called me, turned my head** _

_**Your smile, just captured me** _

_**You were in my future as far as I could see** _

_**And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still** _

_**You asked me if I love you, if I always will** _

_**You were in my future as far as I could see** _

_**And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still** _

_**You asked me if I love you, if I always will** _

_**Well you had me from hello** _

_**I felt love start to grow** _

_**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me** _

_**It was over from the start you completely stole my heart** _

_**And now you won't let go** _

_**I never even had a chance you know** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**Inside I built a wall** _

_**So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall** _

_**One touch, you brought it down** _

_**The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground** _

_**And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again** _

_**The last time was the last time I'd let someone in** _

_**But you had me from hello** _

_**I felt love start to grow** _

_**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me** _

_**It was over from the start you completely stole my heart** _

_**And now you won't let go** _

_**I never even had a chance you know** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**That's all you said** _

_**Something in your voice calls me, turns my head** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**Girl, I've loved you from hello** _

They slowly danced around the bar. Sam remembered the song from when he first met her. Andy remembered the song from the night they first met.

"I love you Sam." They stopped moving and he just stared at her, clearly surprised. "I know it sounds crazy. We haven't been together that long but I do. It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

He pressed his lips to hers to stop her from talking. Andy deepened the kiss and they got lost in each other for a few minutes. He finally pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "I love you too."

Andy laughed loudly as he spun them around. Even though there had never been problems at the Penny before and Liam's killers had been found, whoever closed had an officer from 15 with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since Liam's death and the Penny was still running smoothly. Her life was something she never thought it would be, it was perfect. She and Sam had just celebrated their first anniversary. She was smiling like crazy as she thought about the night, just a week ago.

As she giggled she felt hands wrap around her hips and lips on her ear. "What are you giggling about McNally?"

She sighed as he pulled her back against him. "Hmm. I was just thinking about an amazing night I had with my amazing boyfriend."

He nipped on her ear. "Well you're boyfriend is pretty lucky. You're sexy as hell."

Andy turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey."

He flashed his dimples. "Hey."

They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in days when it in fact had only been a few hours.

Andy was breathless. "Mmm. You can kiss me like that every time you come in for lunch."

They heard a gagging noise and looked over to see Oliver. "You two are disgusting."

Sam kept his arms around her and walked them over to where their friend was standing. "What's the matter buddy? The love life need a little spicing up?"

Andy giggled and swatted Sam as Oliver smirked. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You shoulda been a comedian. Ass. Sorry Andy." She waved him off. "The spice is so good at the Shaw house brother that we're having another baby."

Both cheered but Sam caught a glimpse of sadness as they hugged and congratulated him. "That's great man. And a little gross. Didn't need that picture in my head."

Andy elbowed him. "Don't listen to him. It's amazing. You guys are so lucky."

Oliver knew her story through Zoe and had been a little hesitant. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go call Zoe while you two order." She kissed Sam's cheek. "Order me a burger pretty please?" He nodded. "Thank you." She kissed him again and walked away.

Oliver waited until she was in her office. "Is she ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. She said she's made peace with it but I think it still gets to her sometimes. I don't know what to do."

They ordered their food and then he said. "Do you see a future with her? You know, beyond..." He waved his hand around. "...this? Not that you guys don't have a great thing going but..."

Sam smiled big as he said. "Yeah. I do. I see us at the park on Sunday's with kids, maybe a dog. I want with her what you and Zoe have. I love her man."

He chuckled because in all the years he'd known Sam Swarek he'd never heard that. "She's really got you." He clapped him on the back. "I'm happy for you. Just remember I introduced you."

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah well, don't get ahead of yourself. There are a few things that need to happen before we get there."

Andy walked back up. "Get where?"

He pulled her between his legs and kissed her. "Get to the park on Sunday's with the kids."

Andy looked at him funny. "Ooook."

Their food arrived a few minutes later and she took the seat beside him. She didn't ask him what he meant but made a mental note to ask him later.

When he was on nights he tried his best to be there at closing. "Call me when you're ready, If I'm not on a call I'll come stay with you."

She smiled sweetly. "Ok." They kissed. "Be careful out there."

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her again before he and Oliver left.

Sam was pissed because he got a call at the last second. They had a new rookie, Sam wasn't a big fan but the guy was ex Army so he figured Andy would be safe.

"Collins!" He yelled.

Nick jumped a little at Swarek's barking voice. "Yes sir?"

He told him what he needed. "We provide an escort for whoever closes at the Penny. Tonight it's the owner."

Nick had been in there two times; initiation night and lunch two days ago. "The pretty brunette sir?"

Sam growled a little. _"Yes."_

He practically freakin bounced. "I'd be happy to sir."

Oliver was doing his best not to laugh but it wasn't working. Sam glared at him then turned to the rookie he liked to call G.I. Joe. "You look like you're thinking about asking her out."

Nick blushed a little. "I...I'd thought about it sir." He looked between the senior officers. "Bad idea?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but Oliver jumped in. "Not a great idea. Word is, she's got a boyfriend and he's crazy. Carries a gun and everything."

Nick looked down at his side. "So do I sir."

Sam's eyebrows shot all the way up. This rookie was something else. "Just go. And keep your eyes open."

They both laughed as he drove off. Oliver shook his head. "He is _clueless_."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Poor bastard."

Andy's last customer was leaving when Nick walked in. She had everything ready and turned out the lights. As she finished locking the door they heard a noise coming from the side of the building where the trash cans were.

Nick was on high alert. He drew his gun and practically ran around the side. "PoliceShow yourself!"

Andy put her hand on his and pushed it down. "It's just a kid Collins." She nodded. "Look."

A littledark haired boy, maybe 7 peeked around one of the dumpsters, he looked terrified. She slowly walked over with her hands up. "Hey!" She spoke softly. "Are you ok?" The little boy cowered into the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok."

Nick wasn't as sure as she was. "Andy..."

She looked back at him briefly before she looked back to the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She squatted and took his hand. "Come on." He let her help him out of the corner. "Oh my god!" He had blood all over him. She yanked her phone out and called Sam. By the time he got there an ambulance was there checking out the boy.

Sam put his hand on the small of her back. "Are you ok?" She leaned into him and nodded. "Is he ok?"

The medic looking him over nodded. "The blood's not his."

The little boy reached for Andy and she walked over. "Hey." He cuddled up to her. "My name is Andy. What's your name?"

She heard a quiet voice say. "Max."

Sam, Oliver, and Nick stepped closer as the little boy talked. Andy ran her fingers through his hair. "Max do you know where you live?"

He nodded. "That way." He pointed down the alley.

Andy picked him up and they all walked down the alley to the opening. "Which way?" Max pointed down the block. Andy looked up at Sam and he shrugged. "If we go that way can you show us your house?" Max nodded.

They all walked maybe a block before he patted Andy's arm and pointed at the building. They didn't need directions to his apartment, all they had to do was follow his bloody footprints. Andy stayed at the end of the hall with him while Sam, Oliver, and Nick checked the apartment. Andy knew it was bad when Sam walked back out.

Twenty minutes later Jerry, the ME, and a crime scene unit arrived. Andy gave him her statement while the others did their work.

Jerry took out his phone. "I'll get Child Protective Services to place him somewhere tonight."

Andy held him closer and shook her head. "Jerry. Not after what he's been through."

Sam and the guys found Max's parents on the sofa, their throats were slit. "McNally, he has to go. At least until we find some family for him."

Sam ran his hand up and down her back. "We could take him home Jer." Jerry started to argue. "Come on brother. He needs one good night at least. He's bonded with Andy."

"Give me a second." He walked down the hall and made a few calls. When he came back he said. "Ok. I got it cleared for the night."

Andy blinded him with a smile. "Thank you."

Jerry shook his head. "Sammy, why don't you take them home? Frank cleared you to go early."

"Ok. Thanks buddy." He turned to Andy and hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to go grab him some clothes."

Andy smiled a little. "Thank you."

Max looked up. "Teddy please?"

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure little man."

Sam came back a few minutes later with a backpack and a teddy bear. Andy nodded at it. "Are you sure that's the right one?"

Sam smiled sadly. "It was the only one in there."

Max reached out for it. "Teddy."

Sam held it out for him, he took it in his arms and held it close. He squeezed Andy's shoulder. "Come on." He helped them into his cruiser. "I need to take my gun back to the barn and grab my bag."

She looked up and nodded. "He's asleep. It'll be ok."

Once they got to the station Sam helped her get him in his truck then went inside. He hurried as fast as he could. "Do you want to go to your place?"

She shook her head. "Can we stay at yours?"

"Of course." He took her hand and kissed it.

When they got him inside Andy took him to Sam's bathroom and ran a bath. She sat by the tub as he played. Sam brought her a beer and sat beside her as they watched him.

It broke Sam's heart, the smile on her face as she watched the little boy. "What do you think happened to his parents?"

Sam shrugged as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Don't know. At least they didn't get to him." He continued to watch her. "Are you ok?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah." She sighed and shook her head. "He's going to go into the system. He's older so it's going to be harder to place him." Sam nodded against her head. "He shouldn't have to go through that."

Sam _mmm hmm'd_ in agreement. He had no comforting words for her. They got him out of the tub and dressed then into bed.

She held onto him tightly when they crawled into bed. Andy jerked awake when she felt a hand on her face. Max was standing by Sam's bed. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Scared." He played with a strand of her hair.

Sam sat up and said sleepily. "What's going on?"

Andy pulled back the covers to get up. "Max is scared. I'll take him back to his bed."

Sam grabbed her arm gently. "Hey buddy. You want to sleep with us?" Max nodded. "Ok. Come on."

Andy pulled back the covers for him and she was surprised when he crawled between them. Sam was surprised when the boy cuddled up to him. Andy laid back down and lay facing them. Max took her arm and pulled it across him. Andy scooted closer while Sam slipped his arm under her. They wrapped Max up in safety and he soon fell asleep.

"Sam." He looked up. "I want to help him."

In a matter of hours the little boy had wormed his way into both of their hearts. "We'll talk to Jerry tomorrow."

Andy fell asleep with her arm draped over both of them. "You're the best."

The next morning they made Max a big breakfast before they went to the station.

Sam carried him in on his back. "Why don't you guys sit at my desk while I go find Jerry?" He sat Max down. "I'll be right back ok?" Max nodded. He leaned down and kissed Andy. Max giggled and Sam kissed the top of his head. "Think it's funny huh?" Max nodded with a silly smile on his face. Sam winked. "Keep an eye on her. She likes to get in trouble."

Max looked up at Andy with wide eyes. "Ok."

Andy winked at him and he smiled. Sam left them to find Jerry. Oliver and Traci came through. "Hey guys!"

Max climbed into Andy's lap and curled up to her. "It's ok Max." She rubbed his back. "They're friends." She pointed to each. "This is Oliver, he was with us last night and this is Traci. Oliver has three little girls and Traci has a little boy." Max perked up a little. "Guys, this is Max."

He shook hands with Oliver and Traci. Oliver loved his girls but he had always wanted a boy and seeing Max made it worse. "We've got to get back out there. Call us if you guys need anything."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. We will."

Sam found Jerry and told him where Andy was then went to see Frank.

Andy was walking back to Sam's desk with Max when she saw Jerry and a woman walking towards her. "Andy. Max. This is the Child Protective Services worker Claire La..."

Andy looked up to see her mother. "Claire?"

Her mom looked up and was just as surprised as she was. "Andrea?"

Jerry looked between them. "Umm. Wh...? You two know each other?"

Andy pulled Max closer. "You could say that."

Claire was stunned. "Oh! My god!" She hadn't seen her daughter in 13 years. She took a few steps closer but Andy stepped back. "You're so beautiful."

Sam and Frank walked up, he could tell something was wrong. "Sweetheart? Are you ok?"

She picked Max up and nodded. "This umm...this is...my...mother."

Sam pulled her into his side and held her tight. "What do you want?"

Jerry cleared his throat. "Uhh. Sammy, she's the social worker. She's here for Max."

The little boy was hiding his face in Andy's neck. "I don't think so."

Claire opened her mouth to speak when Max said. "Please don't make me go. I'll be good."

Sam and Andy blocked his view of Claire. "Buddy, you haven't done anything wrong. Ok?" He looked wide eyed and scared. Sam turned to his boss. "Frank?"

He smiled a little and turned to Andy's mother. "Ms.?"

Claire tore her eyes from her daughter. "Mrs. Lane and you are?"

He held out his hand. "Staff Sergeant Frank Best." They shook hands. "Do you have a place for Max?"

Claire watched as Andy and Max cuddled up to Sam. "Not at the moment. I'm going to take him to the processing center until I find one."

Frank had dealt with these people many times before. "Mrs. Lane, I think the best thing would be to leave Max with the Swarek's for now." He bit the inside of his cheek as everyone around mouth's hung open.

She could see the boy was comfortable with the couple. She could also tell there was no point in arguing with the Staff Sergeant. "Fine. I can make that happen for now."

Sam felt Andy relax a little. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Andrea, could I speak to you alone?"

Andy shook her head. "No one calls me Andrea and I have nothing to say to you."

It wasn't like she expected a warm welcome. "I have so much I want to tell you." Andy just stared at her. "How umm...how is Tommy?"

Sam held her tightly as she whispered out. "How is Tommy? My father?" Claire nodded. She half laughed half cried. "He drank himself to death after you left. _That_ is _how_ he is." She wiped her eyes and looked up at Sam. "Can we go please?"

"Sure." He kissed her temple. "Jer, call us if you need us." His friend nodded. "Come on." He held his hands out to Max and he went to him. He held him on one side and wrapped his other arm around Andy. "How about some ice cream?"

Max cheered and they laughed. "Please!"

Their friends laughed as they walked out. Sam helped them into his truck and took them for ice cream.

They watched as Max excitedly picked his favorite flavors. "Can you believe Frank?"

"What do mean?" He looked over at her.

He could tell she was nervous. "Nothing. Never mind."

Sam turned fully and cupped her face. "Sweetheart, are you talking about him calling us 'the Swarek's'?" She nodded shyly. He smiled big as he ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I kind of like the sound of it." He chuckled at her surprised look. "I love you Andy. One day I'm going to ask." She blushed and gasped a little. "I just want you to know that."

Andy grabbed him and kissed him hard. " I love you too and..." She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "...I think you might like my answer.

His heart was practically beating out of his chest. "You're amazing."

When Sam kissed her Max said. "Eww! Kissing."

They laughed as they pulled apart. Andy grabbed Max and peppered his face with kisses. He laughed like crazy.

They finally made it to a table. Andy teased Sam about his flavor choice. "Nobody eats pistachio."

"What are you talking about?" He shoved a spoonful in his mouth. "This stuff is great." Andy scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Have you ever tried it?

"No." She looked at it like it was from another planet. "No one likes pistachio."

Max leaned over the table. "Stachio is green. It looks funny."

They both laughed. Sam scooped up a little bite. "Want to try it?" Max nodded and opened his mouth.

Both waited as he swallowed it. "Yummy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Andy and she rolled her eyes. "Fine." She opened her mouth and Sam fed her a bite. She was pleasantly surprised. "Ok. Ok. You win."

Sam raised his fists in the air. "Yes! I win."

Andy nudged him with her elbow and hissed. _"Sam! Put your hands down!"_

He knew the attention embarrassed her but he could see a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. He poked his lip out and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah." He kissed her softly. "That's what I like to see."

"Eww!" Max yelled again. "Kissing."

Sam pulled him into his lap and started tickling and kissing him. Max squealed. "Daddy stop! Daddy stop! Mommy make Daddy stop!"

Everyone around was laughing at what looked like a happy little family. Sam froze and looked at Andy who looked just as shocked as he was. Neither said anything then. They finished their ice cream and headed home. Max wanted to play outside so they sat on the deck and watched him.

"What are we going to do Sam?" She watched as he ran around.

He shook his head. "I don't know sweetheart. It was probably an accident." He'd never been faced with anything like this. Never thought he'd be. "We'll talk to him tonight."

Later at dinner when they tried to talk to him he got quiet. "I'm sorry."

Sam pulled him into his lap. "You don't have to be sorry buddy. We just want to make sure you're ok."

He smiled big at both of them. "I'm ok."

It took a week to figure out what happened to Max's parents. When Jerry interrogated the guys they told him the dad owed them money and drugs. When he couldn't deliver they killed him and his wife. Killing kids wasn't who they were and that's why Max was still alive.

During the investigation they also found that Max didn't have any relatives to take him. Jerry had a friend in Children's Services so he helped rush Andy and Sam's application to be emergency foster parents.

Max being happy during the visits convinced the social worker that moving him would be damaging. Andy had a great staff at the Penny so she was able to stay at home with Max.

They were at Sam's having dinner when she blurted out. "Sam let's move in together."

He broke out in a huge smile. "Ok."

They basically lived together anyway. She tackled him and kissed him hard. That night in bed they talked about moving into a bigger house.

He played with her hair as they talked. "First step is getting you a car." She looked up at him. "You need one babe."

Most of the time she took cabs. "If you think it's the best thing."

He sighed with relief because he thought he was going to have to argue with her. "I do. Of course you could have the truck but when I'm on nights I wouldn't want you and Max to have to get up to come get me."

She moved over on top of him. "I'll do whatever you want."

He rolled them over and kissed her. "Sweetheart, you don't have to agree if you don't want to." He caressed her cheek. "I'm not trying to control you or anything. Ok?"

She smiled sweetly as kissed him. "I know. You're right. I need to have my own car. We can go look on your next day off."

Between car and house shopping with her, he did his own kind of shopping. They left the car lot with an SUV for her. It took a few more weeks to find the perfect house. It ended up being a few blocks from the Shaw's.

Max ran from room to room trying to pick which one he wanted. It took a few months to get everything settled. Sam and Max were bringing in the last few boxes from the moving van.

The week before Sam got the paperwork started to adopt Max. "Hey buddy! Want to help me with something?" Max nodded excitedly. "Great. Come on." He went to his truck and got the little blue box out of his console. "I need you to help me ask Mommy a very important question. Can you do that?"

"Yes." He said excitedly.

"Great." They walked back inside. Sam stopped in the living room and knelt in front of him. "I need you to take this box to Mommy. Ask her if she wants to make us a family forever."

Max took the box from him. "Ok." Andy was in the kitchen unpacking so he walked in there. Sam followed a few steps behind.

"Hey! How's my favorite little guy?" Then he heard Andy say. "What's that?"

Sam stepped into the doorway as Max handed her the box. "Want to be a family forever?"

Andy gasped as she took the box. _"Max."_ The she looked up to see Sam. _"Sam?"_

He flashed his dimples and walked the rest of the way in. "I love you and Max. I want us to be a family, officially. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

She sobbed as she nodded. "God Sam! Yes!" He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much." She picked Max up. "I love you too buddy."

Sam wrapped his arms around both of them and whispered in her ear. _"He's going to be our son soon."_ She looked up at him. _"I got everything started last week."_

"Oh Sam!" She kissed him hard. "You are the most amazing man a woman could ever ask for." They kissed again and her voice cracked as she said. _"Thank you."_

Sam knew right then that his life was perfect. The love of his life said yes and they were going to have the child she thought she'd never have. The happiness and love he saw reflecting back was all he'd ever need.

Neither wanted a big fancy wedding because it just wasn't them. Four months after Sam proposed they had a very small ceremony in their backyard. Afterwards they had a reception of at the Penny. The next day they left for their family honeymoon. Max's adoption was final and he was officially a Swarek too.


	5. Chapter 5

When all the paperwork went through on Max they found out he was only five. School was going to be starting soon and they needed to get him enrolled.

Sam held her hand tightly as they waited to see the principal. He kissed her hand as her knee bounced like crazy. "It's going to be ok sweetheart."

She smiled and nodded as she played with Max's hair. "I know."

He kissed her temple. "It's just school babe."

Max sat watching kids walk by. "Mommy?"

Andy was still trying to get used to that and it had been almost a year since she'd found him. "What sweetie?"

He looked around. "Am I going to come here every day?" Andy nodded. "Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled. "I'm going to miss hanging out with you but I'll be ok." He looked unsure. "I promise. And you're going to have so much fun here. Leo (Nash) and Sophia (Shaw) go here too."

Max perked up at that, he'd become close to them. "I'll be ok Mommy."

Sam kissed the back of her head as she hugged Max. "I know. You're strong and brave."

He smiled big. "Like Daddy?"

She nodded. "Just like Daddy."

Not long after they came back from the honeymoon Sam suggested they talk to a doctor, a child psychologist about Max. He told them not to be surprised if Max completely blocked out his parents dying.

Sam had been pretty young when his dad went to prison but he still remembered him. Maybe Max was forgetting because it was so traumatizing. They promised each other they would tell him when he was old enough.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swarek?" It broke them out of their thoughts.

Sam stood up and pulled Andy with him. "Hi. I'm Sam. This is my wife Andy and our son Max."

The woman was fairly young, had warm friendly eyes. "Hi! I'm Anna Rodriguez. So nice to meet you." She shook hands with them. "Please." She motioned towards her office. "Come in." Max held both of their hands as they walked in. He sat in Sam's lap. "How old are you Max?"

He looked up at Sam and Andy and they nodded. "I'm almost six."

Mrs. Rodriguez smiled brightly. "Wow. That's great because you know you have to be six to go to school here." Max smiled excitedly as he looked at his parents. "What fun things do you like to do Max?"

"I like to play with my mommy and daddy." Andy and Sam exchanged smiles. "And I like to play with Leo and Phia. And draw, I like to draw. I like it when Mommy and Daddy help me read."

Mrs. Rodriguez smiled at his enthusiasm. "That all sounds like a lot of fun." Max nodded. "Max, would it be ok if I talked to your mom and dad for a few minutes? Maybe you would like to color?" He looked to Andy and Sam and they nodded. He was taken to the room next to them where he could be seen. "I read your letter. He seems to be adjusting very well."

Andy was still pretty nervous. "He is. He can read pretty well. He's not having any nightmares or acting out or..."

Sam chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart, it's ok." He looked at Anna. "We're just a little nervous. We haven't been without him since he came to us."

Anna waved him off. "It's perfectly fine. I understand you guys are newlyweds too." They smiled big and nodded. "I can tell he has a very happy, healthy home. He's going to do very well here."

Andy sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Sam chuckled. "My beautiful bride is just a little anxious."

Andy elbowed him playfully. "Sam."

She liked this couple. "It's completely understandable. I have three boys and even being a principle I was still anxious."

Max came back in with a picture for Andy and Sam. "Who is that?" Sam asked as he pointed to a little girl.

Max smiled as he looked at his parents. "My sister."

Andy still had a hard time with that. "You want a sister?" He nodded. "Maybe one day buddy."

They finally left the school, Sam took them to Pizza Pizza for lunch. Andy cuddled up to him while they waited for their food. "You ok sweetheart?"

She nodded against his chest. "I know he has to go but..."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know darling. I'm not exactly ready to let him go either." She kissed his jaw. "You want to talk about his drawing?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Sam, I never thought I'd be a mom once much less twice. What about you?"

He had to be honest. "I never thought I'd be married much less a dad." He caressed her cheek. "I'll give you as many kids as you want though. Seeing you two, being called Dad...it's...it's one of the greatest feelings in the world. So yeah, as many kids as you want."

She teared up. "But I'll never be able to HAVE kids."

He cupped her face. "Baby, I don't care how we have them. They'll be ours, they'll be loved."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

He flashed his dimples. "I love you too."

The two months until the start of school flew by and Andy was a wreck the first day. Sam made them breakfast while she helped Max get ready. They ate together and then they took him to school.

Andy helped him out of the truck and he hugged her tight. "I love you Mommy. I'll miss you today."

Sam ran his hand up and down her back hoping it would keep her calm. "I love you too buddy and I'll miss you very much. You're going to have fun and we'll be home together before you know it."

Max kissed her cheek then reached for Sam. "I love you Daddy."

He took his son and hugged him tight. "I love you too son." He whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Mommy today." Max smiled and nodded. "See you after school." He put him down and ruffled his hair. "Have fun."

They watched as he ran inside to his class. Andy threw her arms around his neck. "He's going to be graduating before we know it."

Sam laughed as he held her. "I think we have a while before that happens sweetheart."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

He growled as he picked her up. "Oh. I have quite a few ideas." He carried her to the truck as she squealed.

All those years ago when she'd been told she'd never be able to have kids she saw it as a blessing. Her husband wasn't exactly a nice guy. Now, _now_ she wanted to give Sam a child if there was any way she could. So she started researching and couldn't believe the answers she found. She didn't want to say anything to Sam until she had a little more information.

Sam could tell the talk about more children had her excited. Hell, HE was excited. And he meant it when he said he'd take them anyway they could get them. He hadn't expected the news he was going to receive.

It was about a month and a half before Thanksgiving. He walked in from work. "Where's my beautiful wife and son?"

He heard them as they approached, Max yelling. "Daddy!"

He jumped into Sam's arms. Sam laughed and hugged him tight. "Hey buddy! How was your day?"

He smiled brightly. "It was fun." He ran through the list of things he did. "Did you arrest any bad guys today?"

He nodded. "Sure did. The world's a little safer for you and your mommy."

Max hugged Sam again. "Best Daddy ever."

Sam kissed the side of his head. "Best son ever.."

Max wiggled lose. "Mommy missed you too."

Sam waggled his eyebrows at Andy and she shook her head. "Is that so?"

Andy shrugged. "Could be."

Sam put Max down. "Hey buddy! Why don't you go wash your hands so we can help Mommy with dinner."

"Ok Daddy!" He ran off to his bathroom.

Andy turned around and found Sam a few steps closer. She smiled devilishly and jumped into his arms. They kissed passionately.

Sam smiled goofily. "I think I kind of like it when you miss me."

Andy bit his earlobe gently and whispered. "I kinda like missing you." She attacked him with kisses again.

He loved this side of her. "You're incredibly sexy like this but I get the feeling you have something to tell me."

She nodded as she gently bit his lip. He groaned and kissed her hard. "I can be fixed. Or at least they may can fix me."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Andy led him into the kitchen so they could start dinner. "I've been doing a lot of research. On my condition." He understood now. "I just took their word when they said I could never get pregnant. But all the articles I found says that's not true."

Sam didn't know what to think. She was really excited about it all. "So what do the articles say? I mean, is there some kind of surgery or something?"

That's when her smile dropped a little. "Well, it of course depends on the severity. But the first step is the doctor doing an procedure to see how bad it is." She explained what that was and could see he wasn't happy. "What?"

He sighed as he chopped up tomatoes. "Sweetheart, it sounds like an awful lot."

"It would be worth whatever it takes to give you a child." He could see she was upset.

He pulled her to him. "You've already given me a child sweetheart, a gorgeous son that I love with all of my heart."

She hid her face in his chest. "I know. He's so amazing and we're so so lucky. But...but don't you want to have one that has your hair and your dimples and maybe my eyes?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care about that. Max IS our son even if we didn't create him. If adopting is the only way we ever have kids then that's perfectly fine with me." He kissed the top of her head. "But if you really want to try then we can. I'll do whatever you want."

She'd know from the start that she was the luckiest woman in the universe. Sam would truly give her anything she wanted. All of it was her own insecurities and wanting to give him a child that came from them, that they created.

They finished making dinner without talking about it. Now she had to decide what she wanted to do.

She watched her boys joke during dinner and the smile Sam wore melted her heart. He was such an amazing dad. They cleaned up from dinner and Sam ran a bath for Max. He kept telling them he wanted to shower like his dad but they talked him into waiting a little longer. After his bath they read a book together and tucked him in.

Sam followed her into their bedroom with his hands on her hips. "Hot shower or hot bath?"

He squeezed her hips. "Hot shower and hot love making sounds pretty good to me."

Andy swatted his hands. "That's not what I asked!" She turned around and pulled her shirt off. "But it does sound pretty amazing."

They undressed and climbed in the shower. "I love you so much Sam."

He massaged her shoulders as they soaped each other up. "I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her neck softly. "I meant what I said about having more children. I don't care how we have them."

She smiled lovingly. "I know babe." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his. "I just want to give you everything you've given me. You changed my life Sam. I want to carry our child if there's a chance. Even a small chance I'm willing to take it."

He lifted her up and backed her against the wall as he entered her. "I don't want you to hurt Andy." She fisted his hair as he moved slowly inside her. "Nothing in the world is worth that. I couldn't stand it."

She whispered in his ear. "Shh. Shh. It's ok." She kissed him deeply. "It's ok."

They made love slowly, passionately. Andy silently hoped that it would always be like this with them. They found their release together and held each other tight. They finished their shower and went to bed.

She called Zoe the next morning and they made lunch plans. "I don't know what to do."

She couldn't imagine what it must feel like. "What does Sam say?"

Andy smiled lovingly. "He said he doesn't care how we have them. They'll be ours and they'll be loved. He said he doesn't want me to hurt, that it's not worth it."

Zoe nodded. "Maybe he's right sweetie. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel. But if he's happy with adoption..." She shrugged.

"Do you remember the look when you told Oliver you were pregnant?" Zoe nodded. "Was it the happiest you've ever seen him?" She nodded again. "I want to give Sam that kind of happiness."

She laughed. "Sweetie, he IS that kind of happy. I've known Sam for a very long time and you and Max are his world. The look of love and awe that comes from him when he's with you or hell even talks about you..." She shook her head. "Never seen anything like it. Do you want to put him through seeing you in pain? And...and what if there's nothing they can do?"

She respected and appreciated Zoe. "You're right. I don't want to put him through that. He deserves better than that. He's so wonderful."

She left the Shaw's with the decision that she would not explore the procedure any further. She decided to make Sam something special for dinner so she picked Max up from school and they went shopping.

Max loved shopping with her. "Mommy can we get ice cream?"

She smiled down at her son. "Absolutely! I'm getting Daddy his favorite. What would you like?"

He made a face like he was thinking hard, she couldn't help but laugh. "Swirly."

She laughed again. "Swirly it is for the best kid in the world."

Max cheered as they picked out the flavors. She bought Sam's favorite steaks, two lobsters, potatoes to bake, and a few vegetables. She had the store steam the lobsters for her.

Sam text Andy. "I'll be on time tonight. Can't wait to see you guys."

She sent him back a smiley face along with. "Can't wait to see you either."

Sam was surprised to see smoke coming from the back of the house. Andy didn't usually like to use the grill without him.

He walked in and the smells made his stomach rumble. "Hey guys! I'm home!"

Max yelled. "We're in the kitchen Daddy!"

Sam chuckled as he made his way back there. The smells were driving him crazy and then when he walked into the kitchen. "What the...? What's going on?"

Andy smiled brightly as she washed her hands. "Just dinner."

He met her halfway and captured her lips. "Sweetheart "just dinner" is a ham sandwich. This...this is..."

Max threw his arms around his legs. "It's special for you Daddy. We even got Stachio ice cream too."

Sam shook his head as he picked up his little boy. "Wow!" He looked at Andy questioningly. "I'm a lucky Dad." He pulled her into their hug and whispered. "Ok McNally, spill it."

She giggled as he used her maiden name. "Nothing to spill babe. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

He knew she was up to something but he'd let it go for now. "Everything smells amazing you guys. What exactly is on the menu?" She gave him a rundown. "Damn sweetheart."

She made him go relax on the deck with a beer while Max helped her take the food out. She went to walk back inside and Sam gently grabbed her wrist. She leaned down and kissed him softly as she cupped his face.

When she made to step back he held her in place and brushed his nose across hers. "Definitely the luckiest Dad."

She turned serious and sat down in his lap. "Let's adopt again Sam."

He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her. "Sold." They kissed passionately. "You know you didn't have to do all this to get me to say yes right?"

Andy laughed. "I know babe."

"I thought you wanted to explore us trying to have one." He ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled as Max ran out into the yard. "I did. A small part of me probably always will. I had lunch with Zoe today and she agreed with you. As much as I want it, I don't want to put you through the worry it will cause. I know it will be painful and it may not even work. We know adopting works and I swear I couldn't love Max more if I'd given birth to him. So..." She caressed his cheek. "I'd like to adopt again. Whenever you're ready."

Sam made a mental note to give Zoe a huge hug. "I'm ready now. We can call the agency in the morning if you want." Andy nodded. "We wait to tell Max though."

"Yeah. Of course." She turned to watch him. "We don't know how long it could take and I know we got lucky with him."

"Yeah we did." He said happily as they watched Max for a few minutes. "How about we eat this amazing dinner?"

Max came back to join them and they had a great time. Sam had the next day off so after they took Max to school they called the agency. The agency worker, Natasha Hayes, they used when adopting Max was happy to hear from them.

"I'm so excited you guys want to adopt again. It's not often we get such great couples like you two." Andy blushed and curled closer to Sam. "How is Max doing?"

Sam spoke for them. "He's great. Really great. He started Kindergarten a couple of months ago and loves it."

Natasha aww'd. "He's such a great kid. You guys are so lucky." They agreed. "I actually may have a client that would be perfect. She's seven months pregnant and she is looking for a couple to adopt her child."

Andy perked up a little. "Why is she giving the baby up?"

"She's only 19 and...and..." They exchanged worried looks. "She was sexually assaulted and became pregnant as a result. She doesn't feel that she could raise the child."

Andy clung tighter to Sam as she whispered. "Sam?"

He shrugged. "She's sure she wants to do this?"

They could hear a rustle like maybe she was nodding. "Very. She has been keeping regular doctors visits and has a file for the interested couple. She has no idea what she's having, doesn't want to know. I've seen the file and the baby is very healthy and she is due around the middle of January. I could send you the file over by messenger, along with a few others just in case."

They shared a smile and nodded. "Sounds great. Thank you so much Natasha."

"My pleasure. I can have it to you guys around lunch if that's good for you?" They could hear her talking to someone else.

Sam smiled. "Sure. We're off today so that's perfect."

They could hear the happiness in her voice. "Great! I look forward to hearing from you."

They hung up and smiled at each other. "I don't want to get too excited about the baby Sam."

"Ok." He nodded as she took his hand. "We'll look at all of the files. I trust Natasha, she did great with Max's adoption."

She smiled big at the mention of their son. "She did. But he didn't have any family that could contest it."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Why don't we go check on the Penny while we wait? We could even have an early lunch?"

She looked at him in mock shock. "Like old married people?"

He burst out laughing and tackled her. After a very hot and very long make out session he said. "What was that about old people?"

She sighed happily. "God! I really hope that never gets old."

He laughed as he reached to pull her up off the sofa. "I figure I've got about another 30 or 40 years. I think we'll be good."

She threw a pillow at him. "You need help."

He growled and was kneeling on the sofa when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. "Could be the messenger." He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go see."

That's exactly who it was and he passed over a big envelope. "Good luck."

They walked into the living room with it. Andy stared at it for a minute then said. "Let's order lunch and look at them while we eat."

Sam ordered Chinese and then they laid the files out. Natasha had made notes on each one. She picked up the one for the girl and shook her head.

Sam could tell this wasn't going to be easy. "Talk to me sweetheart."

"I don't know if I'm ready to look at this one yet." A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He sighed and pulled her into him. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded into his chest. "I'm not sure if I am either." She looked up. "I want to believe that she's telling the truth because...because I want a baby for you, for our family. I love Max more than anything but I think it would be so amazing to have a little baby in our house. Could you imagine what he would be like?"

Andy laughed as she cried. "Yes. He..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He would be the best big brother ever." She hugged him tight. "Oh Sam. Can...Can we...look at it?"

He reached over to the table and picked up the file. "You ready?" She nodded and he opened the file.

The girl had dark brown curly hair and green eyes. Andy looked up and he turned the page. She was from Scarborough, a student at York, and played Lacrosse before she got pregnant. She was an honor student and wanted to be doctor. The next pages were the ultrasounds.

When they got to the last one he said. "Are you sure you want to see what she's having?"

She knew she wanted to adopt the child, no matter if it was a boy or girl. "I want to meet her first. I want to see if she's being truthful."

"Ok. We'll call Natasha and set it up." Andy called her and told her what they wanted.

Natasha had expected that. "She wants it to be a closed adoption. Doesn't want to know anything about the baby or the couple." She sighed. "I know this seems too good to be true guys. I didn't believe her either to begin with. So I set up meetings with her after every doctor's visit, even checked with her doctor to see if she'd changed her mind there. She hasn't. I've been doing this for many years and I've seen many go wrong but in my heart, this girl is legit."

They trusted Natasha so they nodded. "Ok then. We..." Andy flipped up the page to see the last ultrasound and they both smiled. "We want to adopt her little girl."

They could hear Natasha say _yes_ before she put her professional voice back on. "That's great you guys. I'll get the paperwork started."

They thanked her and hung up. "I don't want to tell anyone yet."

Andy nodded in agreement. "She's due after Christmas, after the new year even. I think maybe we wait until Christmas. It'll be close enough to her due date."

"I agree." He said.

They looked through the file again. Andy smiled as she watched him rub his fingers over the last ultrasound. "Do you want to talk about names yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe after the papers are signed?"

She moved over into his lap. "Ok. After the papers."

Two weeks later they were sitting in Natasha's office signing the adoption documents. "Have you guys picked out any names yet?"

Andy shook her head as she watched Sam sign his name. "We wanted to wait until it was official. We trust you and all it's just..."

She smiled and waved Andy off. "No big deal. I completely understand." Andy signed her name next. "It's official guys. Her due date is January 18th. She has me on speed dial and when she goes into labor I will call you."

Sam and Andy hugged her before they left. They walked out to the truck arm and arm. When they got to the truck Sam backed her up against it and kissed her hard.

Andy returned the passion in his kiss. "We're going to have a baby girl Sam."

He picked her up, his dimples on full display. "I know." He choked up. "I can't believe it."

"I can't wait to see you holding our little girl. It's incredibly sexy watching you with Mx, the love you have for him. Now we're going to have a daughter. I know she's going to be daddy's little girl." She wiped away Sam's happy tears. "I love you so much."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Seeing you holding our daughter, greatest thing in thing world. You've given me a life I never thought I'd have and now I can't imagine my life without you guys in it. I love you."

It was so hard to keep the happy news to themselves, especially when all of their friends were at their house for Thanksgiving. Everyone kept asking why they were smiling so much.

Andy finally said. "We're just so happy that we have such a great family. We love you all so much."

She got choked up and Sam wrapped an arm around her. "What my beautiful wife is trying to say is, thank you. You've all been amazing and we don't know what we'd do without you."

Oliver was concerned but didn't say anything until he and Zoe were heading home. "Honey, was it me or did Sammy and Andy seem...I don't know, off. Like something was up?"

She had felt it too but couldn't figure it out. "They did seem a little different."

He looked over, his expression concerned. "You don't think one of them is...sick do you?"

That thought had briefly crossed her mind. "I think they would tell us if it was something like that. Max seemed ok, surely they would tell him if it was something like that."

They talked for a while about what it could possibly be but came up with, if it was serious they would tell them.

Sam was unusually happy at work and Oliver realized that if it were bad he wouldn't be smiling like that. Everyone was going crazy trying to figure out what out could be. They continuously received updates on their daughter. The closer it got to Christmas the more anxious they became.

Their house looked like a Christmas wonderland. They wanted Max to have the best one ever. It was Christmas Eve and all of their friends were sitting around the living room. They let the kids open one present and now the living room was littered with paper and very happy children.

Sam's phone started ringing and when he looked at the ID he smiled, **Natasha.** "Hey Natasha! Merry Christmas!"

She was so excited that she was even crying for them. "You have no idea Sam." His heart stopped. "Sam, she went into labor late last night. The doctor said any time now."

"What?" He practically whispered.

She nodded excitedly. "She's coming."

He looked up at Andy and she mouthed _WHAT._ He broke out in a ridiculous smile. "We're on our way."

He hung up and stood up. "Sam?" Her heart was pounding and all of their friends were staring.

He walked slowly over to her and took her hands. "We have to go."

Oliver stood up too. "Go? Go where?"

Andy still couldn't process it. "Sam?" Seemed to be all she's could say.

He cupped her face and said. "We adopted a little girl. She wasn't supposed to be born for another month but the mom went into labor last night." He kept his eyes on Andy the whole time. "Our daughter's coming sweetheart. We need to go."

All of their friends pushed them out the door, grabbing kids and anything else they'd need. Oliver drove them in Andy's car and their friends followed in a little caravan. When they got there they called Natasha and she took them to the room to wait.

An hour later she walked in with a bundle in her arms. "Guys, it's such a great honor to present your daughter.

Sam held Andy close as Natasha put her in her arms. A silence fell over the room as the new parents held their baby for the first time. Neither noticed all of their friends were crying too. They sat down and Max climbed up into Andy's lap. "Sister."

Andy laughed through her tears. "That's right buddy. You have a sister. What do you think?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Beautiful sister."

Everyone _aww'd_ at how sweet he's was. Their friends gathered around to get a peek at the new Swarek. "What's this beauty's name?"

In the beginning they didn't talk about it much but when they caught each other making lists they decided to pick a name for her. Sam's voice was laced with emotion when he said. "Olivia Natasha Swarek." He looked between Oliver and Natasha. "If it weren't for the two of you..."

Andy finished for him. "We wouldn't have gotten together and we wouldn't have two beautiful children."

Both were very moved. After a few hours they got to take their little girl home. The guys helped Sam bring the baby stuff up from the garage. They'd been slowly buying things and storing them down there. Once they got settled their friends left them to enjoy the best Christmas present ever.

The next morning Sam woke to Max lying between him and Andy and she was feeding OIivia. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

He sat up smiling like an idiot. "Merry Christmas." They shared a kiss.

Once she finished feeding the baby they took Max downstairs. He went crazy at all the presents left by Santa. It was one of the best day's they'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched his family as he thought about how hard it had been for him and Sarah growing up. He laughed as Max tried to help Olivia walk. She was 10 months now and had been trying for a couple of weeks.

"Look Daddy!" Max yelled as he helped Liv take a few steps.

Sam walked over to his kids. "Good job guys."

He sat down on the ground and the kids attacked him. "Da-ey!" Liv squealed.

He scooped her up and peppered her face with kisses. "My princess."

Andy was standing on the deck watching, laughing as the kids crawled all over Sam. Natasha had called them that morning to see if they would be interested in being a temporary emergency foster home. She sometimes worked with the city when they had to do emergency removals. She had a 12 year old boy and an 8 year old girl that needed a safe place. Their father had beaten the boy and then beaten and killed their mother. The little girl had crawled out of a window and gone to the neighbors.

They talked about it for a while, Natasha knew she was asking a lot. The kids were at the hospital for now so they had a little time. She walked out and laid down on the ground beside her family.

Sam was holding Liv up in the air and she was screaming with excitement. "What are we going to do?"

He sat Liv down on his stomach and watched Max. "They're a year younger than Sarah and I were." He was quiet for a few seconds. "I think they could use our help. What do you think?"

She giggled as Liv crawled over to her. "I don't know." She wanted to help them but they had two small kids to worry about. "They need a safe place. And it wouldn't be permanent. If you think we should then I think we should do it."

He poked at Liv as she played with Andy. "Then we do it. We show them that they can be safe."

Sam wiggled his phone out of his pocket and called Natasha. "We'd like to help."

Natasha smiled. "Great. We're still at Toronto General. They umm...they're still pretty scared."

They could imagine. "We'll bring the kids. Maybe that'll help. We'll be there soon." They got the kids together and as they drove to the hospital they did their best to explain to Max.

Andy could see his mind working. "Their daddy hurt them?" Andy nodded. "Why?"

Sam looked at his son in the rear view mirror. "Sometimes people are bad buddy. No one knows why. Ms. Natasha wants them to stay with us for a little while."

He smiled at his parents. "Cuz you are a good Mommy and Daddy. They'll be happy."

Andy and Sam squeezed each other's hand. "And they'll have the best brother and sister. They're older, Luke is 12 and Madison is 8."

They finally arrived at the hospital and met Natasha outside of the room. "Hey! Thank you for doing this."

Sam peeked in the room while Andy talked. "Anything we can do to help. How are they doing?"

She shook her head. "Luke won't speak and all Madison will do is lay beside him."

Sam finally said. "Can we go in?" Andy knew this was really hard for him.

Natasha opened the door. "Let me go first." Both nodded as they followed her in. The kids seemed scared, scurried up further on the bed. "Luke. Madison. I want you to meet my friends. This is Andy and Sam and their kids Max and Liv." Everyone waved. "They're going to take you to their home for a little while."

Luke watched Sam with terrified eyes and it broke Sam's heart. He walked over with Liv in his arms and sat down. "Hi." He said very quietly. "I'm Sam. This is my daughter Olivia." He turned her so they could see her. "And that's my wife Andy and our son Max." Madison scooted closer when Liv reached out towards her. She even smiled a little when Liv giggled. "We're going to take you guys to our house for a while." He could see Luke panicking. Sam knew this feeling all too well. "I know you're scared." Max crawled up on his lap and Andy put her hands on his shoulders. "I...I have a sister. Her name is Sarah. When we were the same age as you when our dad did a bad thing too. He hurt us too. You don't have to be scared of us. I promise we won't hurt you and we won't let anyone else hurt you ever again."

Luke spoke for the first time. "The police man helped us. He kept us safe."

Sam smiled a little and pulled out his ID. "I'm a police officer too." He laid his badge on the bed. "I will keep you safe too."

Luke didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at Sam's badge. "I'm hungry." He finally said.

Andy spoke. "What's your favorite food?"

No one had ever asked him that before. "Pancakes."

Max cheered. "Mommy makes the bestest."

The grown ups laughed. Sam held his hand out. "Would you like pancakes?"

Luke pulled away but nodded. They finally got them to leave with them. They got home and showed them the rooms they'd be sleeping in. Madison would share Liv's and Luke would be in the spare.

Sam wanted to hug Luke and tell him it would be ok. But he knew it was too soon for him to believe anyone. It killed Sam to see his face black and blue.

They got them settled and Andy said. "We're going to go make dinner. We'll call you when it's ready."

Luke stayed in a corner while the others played. Andy found Sam in the kitchen looking out into the backyard. "Are you ok babe?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed and took her hands in his. "As much as I see things like this daily, it still surprises me." He kissed her hands then pulled around to his front. "It's going to be hard to get Luke to trust us. Especially me. Cop or not it was his dad that hurt him."

Andy cupped his face and kissed him. "We're going to show them. Everything is going to be ok."

He hugged her tight and kissed her. "Thank you."

They made pancakes, eggs, and bacon then went to get the kids. Luke was missing and Sam panicked until he saw the boys shoes sticking out of Max's closet.

He squatted in front of the door. "I know you're scared Luke and it's ok. You can stay in here as long as you need to. When you're ready to eat we have pancakes."

He stood up, picked up Liv, and walked out. Madison took his hand as they walked to the kitchen. She was a little warmer probably because Luke and their mom had taken all of the abuse.

It took a while for Luke to appear. He took a seat next to Madison. There was a plate in the spot already. Andy and Sam moved the food closer so he could pick what he wanted. They were surprised when he put very little food on his plate. Especially since he'd said he was hungry and his sister had eaten a ton.

Andy had a feeling and she ran with it. "What did you guys have for dinner last night Madison?"

She played with her pancakes. "We didn't have anything."

Andy was afraid of that. "What about lunch?"

Madison looked at Luke and he shook his head. Sam said. "Whatever happened, it's ok."

"Luke took food from Ms. Vickie. She lets us play at her house." She looked scared. "We didn't mean to. We were just hungry." She started to cry.

Luke put his arm around her. "It's not her fault ok? I did it. I did it all."

Sam was sad and angry. "It's ok buddy. You guys aren't in trouble. You had to take care of your sister."

The first few days were tough. Madison was pretty open but Luke would stay in a corner. Natasha was still trying to find relatives to take them. Sam tried every day to get Luke to open up.

Sam and Andy jolted awake when they heard a crash. "You go check on the kids. I'll go see what it was."

He grabbed his bat from behind the door and headed for the kitchen. By the time he got there he heard Andy yell Luke's name.

Sam found him lying on the floor with cans of food. "Luke!"

He dropped down beside him and as he reached for him the little boy started fighting and crying. "Please! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sam laid the bat down and held his hands up. "It's ok. It's ok." He could see blood on the floor. "Luke you're hurt. I just want to make sure you're ok." Luke still looked terrified, Sam pointed to the floor. "Look." He did and started crying more. Sam reached for him slowly. "Luke, I swear to you, I will not hurt you. Please let me look."

Luke finally nodded and Sam moved closer. Andy came rushing in. "Sam! I can't find Luke." That's when she found them. "Oh! My god!" Then she saw the blood. "Oh! My god! What happened?" She grabbed the first aid kit and sat down beside them. "Is he ok?"

Sam nodded and took the kit. "He's ok sweetheart. He just bumped his head pretty hard."

As Sam cleaned up his head Andy talked to him. "Sweetie what were you doing?" He shrugged. Andy saw the little bag that he was putting the food in. "Luke?" She held it up. "Were you taking food?" He nodded. "Why?" He shrugged. She looked at Sam and he shrugged. She was completely confused. "How's his head?"

Sam had cleaned it up. "It's ok. He won't need stitches or anything." He sat back against the counter. "Luke." He sighed and ran his hands across his face. "I know you've been through a lot and you have no reason to trust anyone. But you _can_ trust us. Max and Liv came to us from different parents but we love them so much. We'd never hurt them and we'd never hurt you or Madison. You're safe here and I hope one day soon you'll believe us."

He took the bag from Andy and sat it beside Luke. "We're going to go to bed now. If you need anything, you can wake us up."

He stood up and held his hand out to Andy. She reluctantly took it and let him help her up. "Good night Luke." Sam had to practically carry he back to bed. "Sam?"

He kissed her cheek. "It's ok sweetheart. If this is what it takes then we do it." They walked into their room. "He'll go back to his room soon. I'll go check on him."

They got back in bed and listened. Within a few minutes Luke was back in his room. Neither could go back to sleep right away so they took turns checking on him. Sam was thankful that he was off the next day.

It was Saturday and their favorite thing to do was watch cartoons with the kids in bed. They woke the kids up. "It's time for cartoons."

Max and Liv cheered. Madison followed but Luke said he was still sleepy.

They all crawled in Sam and Andy's bed. Liv cuddled up against Sam's chest, thumb in her mouth. Max lay over both of their laps and Madison sat cuddled up next to Andy.

It didn't take long for Luke to appear. He stood in the doorway watching them. Liv was squishing Sam's face, blowing raspberries on his face and laughing like crazy. "Wuv Da-ey!"

Sam lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach. "Daddy loves you too."

They continued to watch cartoons as Luke slowly made his way into the room and ended up sitting on the corner of the bed.

After a while Liv looked up at Sam and said. "Da-ey hungy."

He kissed the top of her head. "Ok. You guys stay here and Mommy and I will go make breakfast."

As they cooked they checked on the kids every few minutes. Luke made his way further up on the bed and the kids were lying in a row watching TV when they went back with the food.

When they were finished Luke quietly volunteered to help take the dishes back. It took a few weeks before he started really opening up. It was Summer time so the kids didn't have to worry about school. Sam and Andy were thankful because it probably would been harder on Luke if he'd had to go to school looking like he did.

Sam loved coming home to a full house. They were all in the kitchen around the breakfast bar when he came home.

"Hello family!" He went down the line asking them how their day was and hugging and kissing the kids until he got to Luke. They were still working on things. "Hey bud. How was your day?"

He hugged Sam, surprised everyone. Sam hugged him tight and ruffled his hair. "Had fun."

"Great." He wrapped his arms around Andy. "How's my beautiful wife?"

Andy kissed him. "Great. The kids and I had a really good day." They kissed again. "How about my handsome husband?"

He picked her up and spun her around as the kids laughed. "Good but better now that I'm home with you guys."

They talked about their days and then about dinner. Andy suggested pizza. "We could make our own."

The kids cheered. Andy looked through the fridge and made a list. Sam took the list. "I'll go sweetheart."

She tried to take it back. "You just got home babe. Relax."

He laughed as he held it out of her reach. "It's fine. It won't take long." He kissed her then turned to the kids. "Who wants to go with me?" Max and Luke raised their hands. "Looks like it just the guys."

Ten minutes later they were walking through the grocery store. Max was riding in the cart and Luke was walking beside them holding onto Sam's belt loop. He was still a little skiddish in public. They got everything on the list then Sam let them pick out ice cream.

Max was really excited, he picked cookies and cream. "Can we get cones too?"

Sam chuckled and grabbed a box. "Of course." He looked down at Luke. "What about you Luke? What flavor do you want?"

He looked at all the choices and looked up at Sam. "I don't know."

Sam knelt down so they were face to face. "I promise you won't pick wrong. Ok? Anything you want."

Luke finally nodded and pointed at a carton. "Please."

Sam chuckled as he got it out. Max said. "That's Daddy's favorite."

Luke looked surprised and Sam nodded. "He's right."

Luke smiled for the first time since they met. He held Sam's hand as they checked out. They got home and started the pizzas. Andy snuck pictures of Sam and the kids making them. She was so happy to see Luke warming up to Sam.

They finally put the pizzas in to cook. Usually they ate at the table but Sam thought maybe tonight they could be more relaxed. "Who wants to watch a movie while we eat?"

"Ooo! That's a great idea." Andy said. "Why don't you guys go pick one out while Daddy and I cut the pizzas."

The kids cheered as they ran to the living room. Liv sat on the counter next to her parents.

Sam sighed and Andy wrapped an arm around him. "What's going on?"

He picked up Liv and wrapped and arm around her. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

Andy laughed. "Already do sweetheart but that's why I love you." She kissed his cheek. "Talk to me."

He sighed heavily. "Natasha can't find a home for them. You know?" She nodded. "I don't understand how their relatives can't take them. If it were me, I'd do anything."

Andy smiled up at him. "You want it to be permanent." He nodded. "Ok. Let's do it."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "You're pretty damn amazing you know that?" She shrugged. "You are."

They agreed to talk to the kids the next morning. After dinner, the movie and baths they put the kids to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Sam said. "We want to talk to you guys about something important." Luke and Madison perked up a little more than Max. "Andy and I have been talking. You know Ms. Natasha comes to see us every week?" The kids nodded. "Well, she's having a hard time finding a relative that will take you guys." Sam sighed beacuse he coould see the kids becoming scared all over again.

Andy squeezed his hand as she said. "Sam and I want you guys to stay with us. To be part of our family."

Luke started crying and went to Sam who hugged him tight. "You won't ever have to be scared again Luke." He kissed the top of his head as he held him. "I promise."

Madison looked happier than she'd been since she got there. "You want to be our Mommy and Daddy?"

Andy had to hold back the sob. "Sweetie, we'll be whatever you want us to be. Mommy and Daddy or Sam and Andy. But we definitely want you guys to be a part of our family if you want to."

Madison nodded excitedly. "I do."

Luke was still hugging Sam but he nodded. "Please."

The look on Sam's face said it all and after breakfast they called Natasha. This adoption took a little longer because she had to contact all of their relatives again to have them give up their rights to the kids. They registered them for school as they waited to hear. Max was excited to have Madison at school with him. Luke was a little more apprehensive about being in his school alone.

They took the kids to school for their first day. Luke looked around and then up at Sam. His eyes were sad. "I don't want to go Sam."

Sam knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders. "It's ok to be scared. You've been through a lot. But like always, I promise that you're going to be ok. They have our numbers and if you need anything they'll call us. You're a strong young man Luke. You can do this."

Luke threw his arms around Sam's neck. "I love you Daddy."

Sam nearly broke down right there. The kids had been with them almost four months now and he'd always called him Sam even though Madison usually called him Daddy. "I love you too son."

Luke went to Andy and hugged her. "Love you Mommy."

Andy hugged him tight and kissed his temple. "Love you too son. If you need us, we'll be here."

He finally walked away and into his school. Andy wrapped Sam in a tight hug as they watched him disappear. Nine months after the kids were placed with them they were formally adopted. They needed more room so the Swarek's went house hunting.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epilogue** _

Two years had passed and the Swarek family was doing well. They had just come back from a family vacation; Andy was at the Penny checking on things. Luke and Liv were with her and the other kids were with Sam at the station. Liv hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days; throwing up and a mild fever.

Andy was lucky that she had such a great staff. Everything had run smoothly the two weeks they were gone.

She was looking over the books when Luke called for her. "Mom!" He brought Liv over. "She's throwing up again."

Liv looked up at her. "Mommy hurts."

They had called their doctor when she got sick two days ago and he had said to give her lots of fluids and meds to keep her fever down. It wasn't helping. "Go get your dad."

Sam had taken Max and Madison to the station in Andy's SUV. "OK." He ran the three blocks and busted in the front. "Dad! Dad!"

Gail was at the desk and buzzed him in. "What's wrong?"

"Liv's been sick and it's getting worse. Where's my dad?" He looked around frantically.

Then they heard Madison. "Daddy! Luke is here."

Sam popped up and saw the look of concern. "Is Liv ok?"

He shook his head. "She's getting worse."

"Come on." The kids followed him out to the car as he called Andy. "Hey sweetheart. I'm on my way. How is she?"

She tried to stay calm but it was hard. "She's burning up Sam and her temp is 102."

He was already pulling up out front. "You guys stay here, Mom and I will be right back." Sam ran in to find Andy holding a crying Liv. "We're taking you to the hospital princess. It's going to be ok."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy."

He held her tightly to him and took Andy's hand. "Come on. It's going to be ok."

They pulled up to the ER a few minutes later and Sam carried her in, Andy and the kids close behind. They told the nurse what was wrong and she was taken back to a room. Andy held her in her lap while everyone else sat around her bed waiting.

A doctor and nurse came in. "I'm Dr. Nathan." He shook hands with the nervous and concerned parents. "I hear the little lady isn't feeling well." Liv nodded. "You guys just came back from Jamaica?"

Andy and Sam nodded. "We were there for two weeks."

Dr. Nathan began examining her. "Was she exposed to anyone that was sick?"

"There was a little girl that she played with a few days before we left." Andy's voice cracked. "She sniffed and sneezed a little. Her parents said she had allergies. Oh god. What is it?"

He gave the nurse some orders. "We're going to do some tests. I'll rush them."

Sam's heart broke when she cried as the nurse stuck her with a needle. "Daddy."

"It's ok sweetie." He held her hand and kissed it. "I'm so sorry."

It seemed like hours before the doctor returned. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek..." He sighed as read the results. "The good news is that we caught it in time."

Sam looked even more upset. "And the bad news?"

He looked up. "She has bacterial meningitis, meningococcal to be exact. But she's going to be fine." The nurse came in with IV bags. "We're going to admit her and start her on antibiotics." He smiled softly. "She's going to be fine. You got her here in plenty of time. I do want to test the rest of you though."

Sam called Frank while they started with everyone else. He promised to call their friends. "Don't come though. We don't want to expose anyone else. I'll call when we know more."

A while later the doctor and nurse came back. "We're going to give you all antibiotics even though you're tests are all clear. Just as a precaution."

Sam noticed there were only four syringes. "But there's five of us."

Dr. Nathan smiled. "Yes. Andy, you're not going to be able to take it."

She looked between the doc and Sam. "What? Why not?"

"Umm. Well, we can't give it to pregnant women." He watched as the news slowly registered.

Andy shook her head. "No. That...that's not possible."

Sam's heart stopped beating. "What? Are you _sure_?"

The doc nodded. "Without a doubt." He looked more confused than they did. "You have four children. Why is this such a surprise?"

Luke was smiling like crazy. "Because we're all adopted. Mom can't have kids."

It took her a few minutes to process the news and explain to the doctor. "So you can see why we're all shocked."

"Miracles happen every day. I want to admit you too, just to keep an eye on you for a few days." He wrote a few things on Liv's chart. "I'll be back soon."

Luke stood up. "Dad, can I go get something to drink?"

Sam pulled his wallet out. "There's a diner next door. Why don't you take Maddie and Max with you, get us all something?"

Luke hugged his dad. "Yes sir."

He watched them walk out then turned back to Andy. "C'mere." She reluctantly slid Liv out her lap and sat in Sam's. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged as he brushed her hair back. "Our baby girl is really sick and then we find out I'm... _pregnant_. I just...I don't know how to feel."

He caressed her stomach. "If you are worried that they will think we'll love them less if you are happy, you're wrong."

She buried her face in his neck and cried. She couldn't believe it. "I hope you're right."

Not only did Luke bring back drinks, he brought food too. Maddie and Max couldn't stop talking about having a new sibling. The doctor gave them the all clear to go home and Oliver came to get them.

Luke talked them into letting him be responsible for them over night. He was almost 15 and they knew he would take care of them so they agreed. It didn't hurt that Oliver was only two miles away if there was a problem.

The next morning Oliver brought them all back. Andy and Liv had been put in a room together. She was still unsure of how she felt about the pregnancy. "You guys know I love you all more than anything in the world right?" All of the kids nodded excitedly.

Luke was more than old enough to understand what was going on. "Mom, we're all excited about a new brother or sister."

Oliver's jaw dropped at the news. "What? You guys are adopting again?"

Sam smiled his ridiculous smile and shook his head. "Andy's pregnant. We just found out last night."

Maddie and Max started chanting. "Baby! Baby! Baby!"

Andy laughed through the tears and knew right then she had been silly to think they would be upset. Andy was released two days later and Liv a week later. She had found out at the hospital that she was 8 weeks along. Sam looked around their house, it was barely big enough for the six of them.

He smiled as he imagined a fifth running around. "We're going to need a bigger house babe."

Andy was lying on sofa waiting for him to come back. "What if we turn the basement into a room for Luke? I love this house and it has too many good memories."

He laid back down with her and thought about what they'd have to do. "Yeah. It could work. We'll talk to him about it tonight."

She cuddled up to him and he rubbed her stomach. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart."

They were having a rare day to themselves. Luke was at football practice, Maddie and Max were at a birthday party for a classmate and Liv was with the Shaw's.

"It's so quiet." Andy laughed.

He had just been thinking the same thing. "Yeah it is. We're going to have another baby in here soon, probably should enjoy it while we can." He began to unbutton her shirt. "Maybe we can enjoy a few other things while we can."

Andy giggled as he moved over on top of her. "I like the way you think."

After they made love he lay with his head on her stomach, kissing her baby bump. "Hey peanut. I'm your daddy. You've got lots of people out here ready to meet you."

Andy ran her fingers through his hair as he talked to their new addition. She was four months now and in a few days they would find out what they were having. They had missed her last appointment.

The first time the Swarek clan invaded Andy's OB/GYN office it surprised everyone. The kids sat quietly waiting for her to be called back and everyone looked impressed at how well mannered the younger ones were.

The tech that did the ultrasound smiled as she walked in and they greeted her. "Hey guys! Ready to find out what you're having?" She squirted the gel on Andy's stomach and started moving the wand around.

The baby's heartbeat filled the room and had everyone mesmerized like always. "I still can't get over that." Sam said as he held Andy's hand.

Kacy smiled as she watched the family. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Looks like you'll be welcoming...woah."

Sam jumped. "Woah what?"

Kacy looked back with wide eyes. "Hear that?" She could see them strain. "That's _two_ heartbeats guys and that's _two_ babies. Two boys to be exact."

Andy couldn't believe her ears. "Twins?" Kacy nodded as she showed them. "I...I don't...oh god."

Sam laughed as he kissed her hand. "We're having twins sweetheart." She was speechless for quite a while. Kacy printed the pictures and left them so Andy could get cleaned up. Sam was starting to worry. "Luke, buddy, why don't you take them to the play room? We'll be out in a few minutes."

Luke leaned over and kissed Andy's cheek. "Love you Mom." He got the other kids together and they went down the hall.

Sam moved onto the table with her and wiped the gel off her stomach. "Talk to me beautiful."

She sniffed as he wiped the tears away. "Twins Sam." She shook her head at his obvious excitement. "Are you _crazy_?"

He laughed and kissed her stomach. "Only about you and our family. I know you're scared but look at how amazing our other kids are. We've had Liv since she was born, she's perfect. Luke, Maddie and Max went through hell before us but look at how perfect they are. It's going to be great."

She could see how excited he was and a smile took over. "We are insane."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

Andy was excited about being pregnant but terrified about carrying twins. They kept a close eye on her as the months went by. Sam was glad she didn't have to go into work much. They turned the basement into a nice room for Luke, even made his own bathroom. Then came the work on the nursery and shopping for baby furniture.

They were eating breakfast one morning when Maddie said. "What are my brother's names?"

Sam and Andy had talked for months about names and finally decided. "Elijah David and Ian Michael." Andy replied.

Luke nodded in approval. "Pretty cool."

The others agreed as well. As it sometimes happens with twins Andy went into labor two weeks early. Sam was on the street when he got the call from Luke. He rushed home lights and sirens. Thankfully the younger kids weren't home yet because her screaming even scared him.

Luke helped get her into the car. "I know you want to go son but I need you here for your brother and sister."

He hugged both of his parents. "It's ok. Go."

Sam ran around to the other side. "One of your aunts or uncles will come get you guys. I promise."

Luke laughed and waved him away. "Go Dad!" He paced until Traci showed up with Liv. "Have you heard anything?"

She hugged her nephew. "No but it could take hours. She'll be ok."

Two hours later they were finally at the hospital. All the kids were bouncing with excitement. Traci took them to see their parents. Liv was a little scared by Andy's screaming but everyone promised her that she was ok. Twelve hours after she got to the hospital she had a C-section and they happily welcomed their beautiful boys into the world. Everyone was healthy and they got to go home the next day. They turned heads everywhere they went with six kids.


End file.
